Lost in Love and Time
by Evelyn of the Witch Hunt
Summary: When Fred and George decide to go and meet the Marauders, they didn't realise what the concequences would be. They've always been fans, but now they've gone extreme and want to meet them. What else can ensue but trouble... Oh dear sweet Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"We're bloody geniuses!" George exclaimed.

"Too true. Remind me how the hell we thought up this?"

"I think it was when we got in that crate of Fire Whiskey and we got a _little _drunk."

"Ahhh. So basically, we were out of our minds at the time?"

"Seems like it," George replied, humour tainting his voice as he spoke to his twin, Fred.

"Anyway, best get going?" Fred questioned, already knowing the answer. George nodded, he'd done all the planning of timing. Hell, he'd done everything. Fred had been focusing on keeping up to date with the orders that were flooding in for the now dubbed 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

Author's Note: I am fully aware that this is very short but I'm posting the next chapter as soon as I've edited- a.k.a. added the author's note so it shouldn't be too long. P.S. You know you want to review. Please...Pretty please... With a cherry on top... Enough begging anyway. I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll read the rest. Please tell me what you think because I don't know if this will be a generally liked fanfiction. P.S. I'm not fussed if you didn't like this, but please say what you didn't like... even though you can't really comment on this particular chapter- even though it's titled chapter 1. it's the prologue. Sorry if it's confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fred and George stood in the library, staring up at the books, researching. It was a momentous occasion. It was the first time they'd ever stood in the library for a sensible reason. Sure, they'd been in there before. Like, there was the time in their third year when they'd charmed all the books to cause bodily harm to anyone who dared take them off their shelves. Several had been whacked over the head, time and time again, by the book, whilst others had had their fingers bitten, hard, and others had continuously dropped the book on their toe, so hard they would start hopping up and down in pain. For Fred and George, life was a joke. But not this time. This time they were serious.

For weeks now they had been plotting. They were amateur prankers. Not to those around them though, who were both sick of their pranks and longing for more of the hilarity that came with them, more often than not at the Slytherin's expense. But when Fred and George began comparing themselves to the legendary Marauders, they were amateurs all over again. They needed to learn from the masters.

So, one drunken night, George had suggested that they travel back in time to meet the Marauders and learn from them as though they were apprentices to them. Fred had replied that it was entirely possible to travel back in time, and without an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. (It is rather necessary here to remember that they were both 'out of their minds at the time' as Fred so subtly put it).

The people around them were getting scared. Fred and George hadn't pulled a single well thought out prank which wasn't a repeat from the previous years during the past four weeks. They mused to themselves over what Fred and George could be doing. They'd seen them in the library, and thought to themselves that they couldn't possibly be studying, _so why the hell did they spend all their time reading books? _It wasn't logical, it wasn't right. It wasn't Fred and George, the masters of prank pulling in their generation, the masterminds behind the business: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Over the past four weeks, Fred and George had been researching time travel. Most of the books in the library referred to the endless Muggle experiments, where scientists tried to transport themselves to the future or past, none of the experiments or theories working. Fred and George had twice been told off by Madam Pince for their mindless guffawing at the ways Muggles thought they could time travel. Even she had laughed a little when they told her about the Muggle who had tried sticking his hand in a toaster to time travel, and they were even more shocked when they learnt that this had worked; (they weren't aware they were reading about Homer Simpson, from the famous Muggle cartoon show, 'The Simpsons', who did not actually exist in real life).

They'd also come across a few good books about successful time travelling wizards. However, none of them contained the necessary spell.

In the sixth week they came across _The Book. _It was an endless book, containing knowledge on whatever you wanted to read about or research. You simply had to chant the subject in your head whilst you opened the book, and if you wanted to research something else simply close the book and do the same all over again.

Fred and George now thought they were bound to achieve an O if ever they were asked to write a ten foot essay on the successes of time travelling wizards. However, they also thought that if asked to write a six inch essay on the methods of time travelling they wouldn't even receive a T.

That was before they came across _The Book _though. And now Fred held it in his hands. "Oi, George! Come look at this!" he shouted, ignoring the annoyed glares he received from the students who were studying. George hurried over. Fred held _The Book _in his hand and chanted out loud, "Time Travel Spells, Time Travel Spells, Time Travel Spells." The third time he repeated the simple sentence he opened the book. The book was full.

George examined the book and to his amazement, it was completely full of spells for time travelling, how to make them work and the concequences. And even better, they all had a hundred percent success rate.

Fred stopped on a random page and asked "This one?" George nodded.

Author's Note: I think in general the chapters will be around this length, but hopefully updated soon. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I may have missed when I edited this. I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is willing to beta this story please will they message me via . Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't think it was too boring or anthing. Please review to let me know what you thought and how I could improve. Thank you so so so so so so so much!!!!!!! P.S. I told you this Chapter would be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"Anyway, best get going?" Fred asked. George raised an eyebrow, knowing that his dear twin would undoubtedly know the answer. After all, Fred had planned it all whilst George had kept on top of orders from the faithful admirers and pranking wannabes who reguarly purchased their necessary equipment from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Alright, I know the answer. Fine. You ready?" George nodded happily. "Have you got everything ready that I told you to?" Fred questioned.

"You told me to get stuff ready?! I haven't. I thought you were taking care of the time travelling side of life."

"Oh God, George. Remember me telling you that you had to brew this potion?" Here Fred paused, picked up _The Book_, turned to a specific page and pointed deliberately, indicating the potion in question.

"Yeah, of course I remember. And remember _me _telling _you _that you should brew it, because you got a higher mark in the Potions O.W.L?"

"We got the same mark!" Fred cried indignantly, angry that George had managed to turn the argument around, so that it was now his fault. "Besides! I was busy!"

"Not as busy as me! Do you _know _how many fans and pranking wannabes order from us?! One _thousand plus_!"

"How on earth?" Fred questioned, evidently in awe.

"Well, every single one of our fans and the pranking wannabes recommends us to family and friends. For like presents and stuff."

"We're practically international…" Fred said, his eyes raised to the heavens as his mind played fantasies where every wizarding house had at least one of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's products in their house and…George impatiently clicked his fingers in front of Fred's face, bringing his attention back to the real world, as the remote for the fantasies pressed pause and Fred promised to press play and finish off watching them at a later point in time.

"Anyway, how long does it take to brew the potion?" George asked, their argument now history and long forgotten thanks to Fred 'spacing out'.

"Two months," Fred replied casually, as though it didn't matter.

"Two months!" George shouted, angry at their delay. Fred nodded as though George's outburst had been a question. George was angry, he'd been so looking forward to this and now…Now, their plan had been reduced to a mess, a complete and utter mess thanks to a total lack of proper planning on their behalf. Fred swore, realising that two months was a heck of a long time. He saw all their possibilties of greatness going down the drain.

"But it'll be fine," Fred began. "We have Quidditch and school work, as well as pranks to tide us over the two months. It'll take no time at all. Or at least, it'll _feel _like no time at all." George was disappointed with their lack of progress especially considering how well they had planned for their time travelling expedition- bar the problematic potion.

"Just keep up with all our orders, will you?" Fred said, it wasn't a question, it was an order posed as a question. George nodded, his answer affirmative. The twins returned to their dormitory and from underneath his bed, George pulled perhaps five hundred sheets of paper. They were all marked with the logo of their business: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and they were all covered in writing, most of it illegible.

"You know something, Fred? I think we ought to get proper order forms, you know the type. The fancy ones they have in Madam Malkin's Magazines?" Fred nodded, contemplating the thought before deciding it was a good idea. "Yeah, we might actually be able to read the writing then," he answered, replying to George. "Here, can you make out this?" George asked him, handing him a sheet of paper. It had on it a single line of what was supposedly writing, but looked more like a simple squiggle running across the page.

"_Posse Legere!_" (to be able to read) Fred said, charming the squiggle to form a legible hand writing.

"Thanks," George said in return, curious to see what it now said.

'_Twenty-two Puking Pastilles, Nineteen Nose Bleed Nougats and Ten Mystic Balls (so I can actually have some fun in Divination for once, you know how Professor Trelawny prattles on and bores the hell out of pretty much everyone, bar the suck ups.)'. _

"Whoah!" George shouted. "He, or she, must be rich!" He handed the paper to Fred who jumped up and down on the spot looking extremely happy. "Who's it from?" Fred asked.

"I dunno…The idiot hasn't put their name on it. Although, it came with an owl. The owl's probably waiting for the stuff to take it back." George hurried round the room, collecting the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products that he needed to complete the order. Having got them all, he whistled, calling the owl.

It was magnificent. A black fearful owl. It was the largest owl either of them had ever seen. They breathed out suddenly, not realising they had been holding their breath. Having recovered from his initial shock, George tied the bill and products to the owl's leg, sure it would be too heavy for the owl. It wasn't however and the owl flew off the window sill and circled round the Hogwart's grounds twice before heading off to the Owlery, where it would pass on the delivery to the recipient.

Nearly four minutes later it returned with an envelope. George untied the envelope from the owl's leg and opened it. Tipping the contents out he counted the money (thirteen Galleons, ten Sickles and fifteen Knuts), making sure it was all there and it was the right amount. It was. "We're practically rich," George said.

Author's Note: Longish chapter. The last line is important for the next chapter- very vaguely. Yet again, I hope you enjoyed it and still looking for a beta- mainly because the last chapter went up around ten minutes ago. Oh and yet again I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I may or may not have made. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Very sorry about the VERY LONG update wait… oops… Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update every Friday-Sunday (sorry, I'm a bit busy over these days, but it's better on those days than weekdays). Anyway, here you are. Hope you enjoy.

Once Fred and George had changed out of their Quidditch robes and back into their school robes, George abandoned Fred and walked into Harry, Ron's and God knows who else's dormitory, without knocking I might add. Harry was getting changed at the time. He was clearly annoyed with the entry of George as he began to shout. "Oi! Ever heard of knocking?!" Harry shouted, George concealing both his smile and his laughter. "Knocking?" he asked, with fake curiousity. "What on earth is _knocking_? And why, oh why on earth, does it have such a silly name?" He pronounced all of this with a posh, otherwise known as received pronunciation, accent. Harry, evidently not such a master at concealing his laughter, burst out laughing but decided to continue with the joke.

"To strike a sounding blow with the fist, knuckles or anything hard, especially on a door, window or the like, as in seeking admittance, calling attention or giving a signal," Harry quoted.

"Harry, I do believe you need one of those funny things which muggles call x-rays. I do so believe you'll find traces of a dictionary in your bloodstream. I was led to believe that our ickle Ronnie-kins was weaning you off them-"

"Oi!" Ron shouted from God knows where- possibly the shower- "I thought I told you not to call me 'ickle Ronnie-kins'!" George ignored Ron's shouted comment and turned back to Harry.

"Anyway Harry, can I take the cloak with me, please? Fred and I have need for it. Special prank for Snape."

"Sure, it's for a good cause I'm almost certain." Harry passed the cloak over to George who accepted it gladly before running out of the dormitory without a single goodbye or thank you or a glance over the shoulder even. Harry, long since becoming accustomed to this behaviour, ignored it and finished getting dressed.

With the invisibility cloak in hand, George began to walk down the stairs, towards the potions store room. George pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket and quietly quoted the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He watched the map reveal its secrets with as much awe as he always did. His mind reverted back to the time when he and Fred had stolen the map from Filch's office.

_It was only the first week back from the summer holidays and already they had played one of the greatest pranks they had ever pulled, as per usual at the Slytherins' expense. Over the summer holidays, with the help of their Muggle adoring aunt, Fred and George Weasley had discovered a funny thing called cross dressing. They had also come across a meal which they both very much liked, a Happy Meal from a 'fast food' chain called McDonalds. At the beginning of term, they were unsure of the prank which they should play on the Slytherins for the other houses' amusement. They took inspiration from the said holiday with their aunt. _

_Fred and George's plan was a well thought out, but extremely complicated plan. They began by one afternoon switching the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room with the portrait of the Fat Lady, thus gaining entry to the Slytherin common room. They now had access to everything the Slytherins held dear. Yes, oh yes, be afraid, very afraid. _

_George conjured enough low cut, short skirted, hot pink mini-dresses to replace all the boy's Slytherin robes. Fred took his time replacing the robes in each wardrobe with one of the aforementioned mini-dresses. He then charmed them so that all any Slytherin would see, was their usual school robes. Any other person would be oblivious to the concealing charm._

_For the Slytherin females George conjured woolen-sacks similar to the type that house elfs wore. Fred did the same with these. They then left the Slytherin dormitories and common room, switching the portraits back. _

_The next morning the Slytherins saw only their usual school robes hanging in their wardrobes. They placed them on, the boys noticing how tight they felt and the girls noticing nothing. The boys dismissed it as a prank, pulled by the disgusting Fred and George Weasley. They shrugged off what they assumed to be an awful prank: Fred and George tightening their robes. _

_The Slytherins entered as one into the Great Hall for breakfast and with their wands held in their hands, concealed underneath the table, Fred and George cast finite incantatem, revealing to the Slytherins the hot pink mini-dresses and woolen sacks. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed, long and hard, many falling off the benches backwards, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath. The Slytherins looked down at their clothes, and blushed a brighter red than the Weasley red. They attempted to cover up their clothes and bare legs and arms. They ran out of the Great Hall, still clutching their arms and legs, failing miserably to cover the bare flesh. _

_However, Fred and George, had gone one step further. They had hidden the Slytherins' normal school robes in the Room of Requirement. Therefore, the Slytherins remained a bright red throughtout the day, blushing all the way through their lessons as they could not change out of the hot pink mini-dresses or scratchy cloths. They all received numerous detentions for inappropiate dressing and many house points were docked. _

_The first lesson after lunch for Fred and George, was Potions, with Snape. He, anger reincarnated, gave them a month's worth of detentions. They were ordered to go to Filch in order to receive their orders for the first detention. _

_Once in Filch's office, they sat around for him, waiting for him to finally arrive. They had decided to investigate his filing cabinets. That was when they had stumbled across the Marauders Map. God knows how they had managed to make it reveal its secrets but they had._

Author's Note: Care to drop a review? Also, I'm thinking of changing my username to 'Evelyn of the Witch Hunt,' so if you can't find me under Kuroi Kasai, check that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

George looked carefully towards where the potions master's potion storeroom was. Snape wasn't in there and neither was anyone else. Snape was in his living quarters by the Slytherin common room and the corridor was abandoned. He ran down towards the store room and gathered the necessary ingredients, checking the map once again before he ran up towards the Gryffindor common room.

He ran up to the dormitory he shared with Fred and two other Gryffindor seventh years. Fred was the only person in there, reading and re-reading the orders for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "I've got the ingredients right here," George said to Fred. "So you get to brewing the potion. You can't do it in here, though. You could do it in the kitchens. No one ever goes in there except Dumbledore and he won't care, will he?"

"Nah, he shouldn't. He knows what we're like. The kitchens sounds good to me. See ya then, I'm off to make this potion," Fred said. He took a cauldron from beneath his bed, placed the ingredients in it and carried it down to the portrait which gave entry to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and watched the door swing open.

"Good evening, Mister Weasley. What would you like to eat today?" one of the numerous house elves which were swarming around in the kitchen asked. "Nothing thanks," Fred replied to God knows which house elf. "I'm here on business." He turned away from the house elf, before rolling his eyes, more to himself than anyone else, and turning back.

"Although…" he began, "On second thoughts, a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows and a flake would be nice."

"Of course, Mister Weasley. Gladly," one of the house elves said, bowing low. He returned a few minutes later with a large mug, piled high with whipped cream, sprinkles- both chocolate and of the normal type-, marshmallows and a flake. It was, to be certain, the most extravagant hot chocolate the likes of any Muggle or Wizard, had ever seen. And quite possibly, the most delicious.

He took the mug off the house elf, much to its chagrin, before carrying it over to one of the tables where the house elves ate their meals. When Fred reached the third table of the row, he placed his things down. He wasn't stopping here though. There was a secret passageway which, if you scratched a specific brick, would open up. He scratched the brick and waited for the door with an appearance of a black hole, to open up. Once it had, he took the cauldron and the mug, and carried them inside. The passageway was lit with flaming torches, which seemed suitable for an old, undiscovered passageway. Or at least, it had been undiscovered until the Marauder era, to then be followed by the generation of the Weasley twins.

Fred followed the passageway to the very end, where it forked, one of the branches leading left and the other right. It seemed like a simple decision, but in reality, it wasn't. One of the very sensible –highly likely, not at all sensible- Marauders had charmed one of the paths. Whenever someone passed through it their clothes and appearance was transformed. Only once, had Fred and George ended up with pink afros, red noses- almost like a clown's-, shockingly short robes, breasts and high heels. Oh, did I forget to mention the walking on stilts part? After the first step they had both immediately collapsed. In fact, I think at the sight of themselves they bust their guts laughing at each other, before finally realising they both looked the same. Which was when they fainted. They had staggered around for a very, very, very short while, before they tripped and fell, landing one on top of the other- rather unfortunately for Fred, he was on the bottom and George was _rather _heavy.

The only tricky thing concerning the fork in the passage was that the cursed way through changed. It wasn't always the same. Fred and George however, had taken a logical way of figuring out which way to go. They had charmed the cursed passage so that only they could see a big, red X over the cursed passageway.

Fred now made his way down the left fork, which was at the time, the ''uncursed'' way through. He was still carrying his cauldron along with his ingredients and instructions as well as his both glorious and extravagant hot chocolate.

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the AGE that I made you all wait for another update, BUT may I ask you, how many people reviewed that last chapter? Hmmm… Would that have been you? Or perhaps not… So next time, REVIEW! Adding to Favourites and following my story DOES NOT count as reviewing! As an author on fanfiction you should know that nothing gives as much satisfaction as a complimentary review! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

OK, now that that rant is over, I hope you enjoyed the update. Any characters from the Marauder era that you specifically want to see a lot of in this fanfiction then review or PM me and I'll try and make an effort to make them feature significantly in this story.

Basically DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Hopefully I'll update again to make up for the lost time. It's just that life has been a little stressful with exams and school and homework and need I go on? We've all had the same problem before… Lack of time due to STUPID STUPID STUPID school.

I should be able to write a little bit more now but I still wouldn't expect updates too quickly… I mean that would be expecting a miracle…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Once Fred reached the hollow, empty, black room, he conjured a table and cast _lumos. _He set down his things, conjured a stool and sat down. He drank his hot chocolate, savouring the taste and enjoying the steaming hot drink as it warmed it from inside out. When all that was left in the bottom of the cup was a liquid like version of the whipped cream that had once topped off the hot chocolate, Fred set his mug down on the table and opened the book of instructions that he had placed rather unceremoniously down on the table earlier. He found the right page, entitled '_The Past and How to Re-enter It'_. The potion he was supposedly brewing had a rating of ED, otherwise known as Extremely Difficult. Considering the low grade Fred had received in his Potions O.W.L. The potion would be a difficult brew for a N.E.W.T graduate let alone someone who hadn't taken his Potions N.E.W.T. Hopefully, Fred thought, if I follow the instructions it'll be OK. That was Fred's theory anyway, to follow the instructions to the letter and hope / pray to God that everything went OK.

Having lifted the ingredients carefully out of the cauldron he was now placing them carefully onto the ever expanding in size, table. Placing the cauldron on the hard stone floor, Fred sat down on the cool rock, cross legged. He lit a fire (I actually have no idea how, I mean it was a stone floor with no flammable objects, he just managed it) and began to brew the potion.

That was two months ago. Fred and George spent their time playing Quidditch (once again they were in the Quidditch team as beaters), pulling their first original pranks in a while and attempting (and unsurprisingly failing) to keep up with their school work. This was the year they took their N.E.W.T.s and neither of them were looking forward to it. Considering how far behind they were already, neither of them held out much hope of passing with Outstanding for any of their N.E.W.T.s. But when they thought about it, it didn't matter, not anymore anyway. Mrs. Molly Weasley might have got just a _tad _annoyed, but they could cope with the consequences, they'd done it before, after all.

And now the potion was ready. Finally, after two months of waiting and brewing, it was finished. They were standing in the same place as before; in the… (I'll be honest and own up. I have no idea where the hell they were. It was some undiscovered part of Hogwarts evidently that was known only to them- and probably the Marauders).

"So we have the potion?" George asked.

"Yep. We're good, I think," Fred replied.

"What are we doing when we get there?"

"Hogwarts is holding an exchange for various magic students who are being tutored at home. They only had two spaces for this year and very kindly, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore offered them to us. We're twin brothers, formerly staying in the South of England, in Brighton. We've come to Hogwarts hoping to achieve a _brilliant _education. What Hogwarts isn't bargaining for is that we're two of the greatest pranksters who will be playing up in their lessons at every chance that we have. We'll be in the same year as the Marauders and we'll be staying in a dorm. I haven't figured out where."

"And papers?"

"I've planted a set of papers for each of us in Dumbledore's office. I did it last time we were called in there. It's got all the right information. Other than the fact that our surname is no longer Weasley."

"So how do we explain the infamous Weasley red hair?"

"We just happen to have the genes for red hair…"

"What's our surname then?"

"Our surname… Oh, right! We are now called Fred and George Yellowpot."

"Yellowpot?"

"Oh, well no. I was joking." Fred grinned. "We're actually called Fred and George… drum roll please… Fred and George Williamson!"

"Great surname," George said, rather sarcastically. "I knew that I should have chosen the surname. Even Fred and George Yellowpot was better than Fred and George Williamson."

"Well, never mind," Fred said, faking cheerfulness. "We can't go back now and change it."

"'Spose not." George slumped his shoulders as he said this and a frown appeared on his face, making him look altogether unhappy and sulky.

"Anyway, shall we proceedest?" Fred asked. George keeping up his mood, merely nodded. "Right, well. I think that all we have to do is go back 1977. That's seventh year." Taking a ladle of the potion from the cauldron, he poured it into a vial, before repeating the action with another vial. He passed one to George, whilst keeping one to himself. "Remember. Think Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1977. Got it?"

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1977. Yep."

"Well then. Cheers," Fred said, clinking vials with George before upturning the potion into his mouth whilst George did the same.

**Author's Note: **Short chappie, folks. But I felt it was the best place to leave it. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, be it short (probably) or long (unlikely). Reviews? Anyway, goodbye, for now…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Whatever they'd expected time travelling to feel like, it wasn't like this. They expected it to feel like Apparating. As though they were being squeezed through a tube of time and space. But this wasn't like that. It was more like Flooing. But really, it was different to that too. It was probably most similar to a rollercoaster. There was the distinctive feeling of your stomach dropping and their ears popped and their eyes were squeezed shut against the oncoming rush of wind that suddenly came their way.

Fred and George finally opened their eyes to see themselves still standing in the same, smallish room as they had been when they took the potion.

"Did it work?" Fred asked.

"I dunno… I mean we're in exactly the same place…"

"…But is it the same time…?" Fred continued for George.

"I guess we ought to find out," George finally finished.

Fred and George began walking. Supposing that the passage was the same thirty years ago, then all they had to do was walk out, hopefully without running into any trouble. They came out of the passageway to find that the corridors still looked exactly the same. There were no differences to the untrained eye, however to anyone familiar enough with the place (and who pained enough attention), or, like me, has an unlimited knowledge about Hogwarts, there were a few subtle differences. There were fewer portraits, possibly because thirty years ago, they hadn't been painted. However, Fred and George, never having paid proper attention, didn't realize that the portraits were missing.

They knew that they were on the fourth floor from the most recognizable features on the floor. "We either go up to the Gryffindor tower, but we don't know the password and we haven't been sorted yet. Or we go to Dumbledore's office. He only ever sets his passwords as sweets so we could break in," Fred said, contemplating their options.

"Suppose. That's probably the best we can do. I mean, what with the whole, he's the only person who knows that we're coming to Hogwarts." George smiled sweetly as anger tainted his words, cursing his twin's stupidity.

"Fine!" Fred said. "We're off to see the wizard of Hogwarts in his own private tower."

"That reminds me of that Muggle film that Ginny wanted to watch because apparently Harry liked it. That one… Erm… The Wizard of Oz."

Lord knows how it happened, but less than two minutes later Fred and George were skipping down the corridors of Hogwarts, arm in arm, singing: "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Hogwarts," over and over again. They attracted a few strange looks, but I'm not sure if that's because people didn't know who they were or because people were scared. On second thoughts, it was probably because they thought that they were completely insane. Sorry, but wouldn't you think that? They reached the Headmaster's office without any clue at all what the password was. That's when they started to just guess.

"Lemon sherbet," Fred started.

"Cockroach clusters."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"Acid pops?"

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum?"

"Chocoballs?"

"Blood-flavoured Lollipops?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Exploding Bonbons?"

"Fudge Flies?"

"Jelly Slugs?"

"Ice mice?"

"Liquorice Wands?"

"I'm out of ideas," George said.

"You idiot. You're forgetting the most important one! FIZZING WHIZZBEES!"

The gargoyle sprang away from the door to reveal the stairs up towards the often visited Headmaster's office. George stepped through.

"Mr. Prewett and Mr. Prewett," Professor Dumbledore said, seated behind his desk. "I didn't realize that Professor Slughorn had given you the password to my office. In fact, I distinctly remember him saying that I was to expect a knock on the door because he refused to give the password to you."

"We're not-"

"-The Prewetts, sir."

"We're the new transfer students, sir."

"Ah yes. I wondered when you'd arrive. I take it you're Fred and George Williamson."

"Yes, sir," George said.

"I'm afraid we have some formal procedures to follow at the moment."

"We supposed as much, sir," Fred stated.

"We'll begin by making sure that all of your papers are in order before sorting you." Dumbledore reached across his desk, to a cabinet across the room that was standing by the wall. He murmured a wandless spell to unlock it. The drawer slid open and from it Dumbledore reached out two pieces of parchment. One was Fred's and the other was George's.

"You must simply check that everything is correct." He handed a piece of parchment to each of them. Fred and George looked over them before exchanging looks.

"Professor, could we please talk outside for a moment?" George said, attempting to look casual.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, granting them a moment to speak in private.

"Thank you, sir," Fred began. "We'll only be a minute." They stood up from their chairs and left the room.

"You IDIOT!"George shouted. "We're supposed to be in SEVENTH YEAR. It said on those blasted papers that we're SIXTEEN! That means we're in SIXTH YEAR!"

"Well then, I guess I've done my math wrong."

"This is important! If we're not in the same year as them then… well, then."

"Just see what else the parchment says and we can correct any mistakes."

"Yes, but how do we know that we're in the same year as The Marauders?"

"James Potter was Head Boy in seventh year. We'll just ask who Head Boy and Girl are."

"Agreed."

As if sensing that they were finished talking, the door to the headmaster's office swung open. Fred and George stepped through the open door, looking slightly wary, suspecting that Dumbledore may have over heard their conversation. Once again they took their seats across from Dumbledore.

"Professor, we were wondering if we could ask you a question," Fred said, looking as though he didn't particularly care.

"Of course. Go ahead," Dumbledore replied, taking a lemon sherbet from a dish. He unwrapped it and began eating it.

"Who are the Head Boy and Girl this year?" **(**

"This year they are Miss. Irene Abbot and Mr. Callum Smith."

"Thank you, sir."

Fred turned to George and began to whisper to him. "We're in the right year. They were the head boy and girl the year before Lily and James."

"Good. You're lucky then. Otherwise you would be dead," George said, although he was too happy for the threat to sound real. George turned back to Dumbledore. "Anyway, sir, everything's correct."

"Well. All that's left is for you to be sorted. I presume you know about the Houses?"

"Yes, sir. Gryffindor is for the brave-"

"-Ravenclaw is for the smart-"

"-Hufflepuff is for the loyal-"

"-And Slytherin is for the, er, ambitious."

"Yes. And you know how you're to be sorted?"

"Sorting hat, sir."

"Well then, we can continue."

Dumbledore stood up and from a shelf, reached down the Sorting Hat. He passed it first to George who placed it on his head, not looking at all nervous for he was confident that he would be in Gryffindor.

"_Ah, my boy. You are a true Gryffindor aren't you. A few Slytherin tendencies. No, no. I don't mean any offence by that, boy. And clever enough when it comes to things you're passionate about for a Ravenclaw. And you're loyal, aren't you? Loyal to your friends and your enemies. Although it's only right that you're a Gryffindor. There hasn't been a Weasley who wasn't a Gryffindor for many years. And you aren't the one who will break the tradition. So I place you in _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

George grinned before passing the hat on to Fred. "_So you're t__he brains behind the plan… Hmm… You're very similar to your twin, different only at the core. I shouldn't bother to repeat what I said to your twin, but that's all that I will end up doing. I'll say one thing though. There hasn't been a Weasley who wasn't a Gryffindor for many years. And you aren't the one who will break the tradition. But beware the one who will. _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

Fred grinned along with George, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Instead, the professor merely cleared his throat. "If I could have my hat back, please?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling over the tops of his glasses. Fred blushed a deep red, before taking it off of his head and handing it back to Dumbledore.

"Winnie," Dumbledore said, calling a house elf to him. "If you could place two more beds in the Gryffindor, boys, sixth year, dorm."

"Of course, sir. It is Winnie's pleasure, sir. Winnie will do it right away, sir."

"Thank you, Winnie," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. Winnie Disapparated away to the boys dormitory, where she placed two new beds next to each other.

**Author's Note: Yes, you probably all want to kill me. I'm sorry. I was supposed to update on Friday. However, being an idiot, and completely unorganised, I forgot. I have the next chapter written, so I'm pretty sure that that WILL be up on Friday, especially as it has been beta-ed too, by my awesome beta, BeccaBaby. Thanks, again. Oh and before you readers go pointing fingers, the lack of update has absolutely NOTHING to do with BeccaBaby. She'd finished betaing this chapter by Friday. It was just my idioticness. **

**Anyway, the next chapter's longer, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I may change the update pattern to every other Friday, purely because when I start school again, I definitely won't have time to write. It's a VERY important year next year and, as much as I love fanfiction, my work comes first. This just means that hopefully, I'll have more chapters written by the time school starts. Therefore, I should be able to keep regular updates.**

**Please PM / review me if you mind the fact that it may every other Friday. Also, if you have anything that you want to happen in this story, please PM / review me and I'll try and write it in. I have an idea from my beta BeccaBaby, which I'll write in soon enough. But any more ideas or criticisms would be greatly appreciated.**

**So basically, anything you want writing into this story, TELL ME! I'll DEFINITELY try and write it in. **

**Sorry for the MASSIVE author's note. **

**Evelyn**

**P.S. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Fred grinned along with George, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Instead, the professor merely cleared his throat. "If I could have my hat back, please?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling over the tops of his glasses. Fred blushed a deep red, before taking it off of his head and handing it back to Dumbledore. _

"_Winnie," Dumbledore said, calling a house elf to him. "If you could place two more beds in the Gryffindor, boys, sixth year, dorm."_

"_Of course, sir. It is Winnie's pleasure, sir. Winnie will do it right away."_

"_Thank you, Winnie," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. Winnie Disapparated away to the boys dormitory, where she placed two new beds next to each other. _

"You will be staying in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory for sixth years. You will have access to the Gryffindor Common Room, which is just down the stairs from your dormitory. You'll see what I mean when you see your dorm." Fred and George wished that they could point out that they already knew all of this, but they couldn't. Else everything would be ruined. Dumbledore continued to speak, unaware of their thoughts.

"The Gryffindor Common Room and Dormitories are on the seventh floor. You'll have to speak the password to the Fat Lady. I think that it may be easier to show you, rather than explaining it by word. If you would follow me, please." Professor Dumbledore stood up and waited for Fred and George to tail him. When they did, he walked over to the door before opening it for them. The twins walked past him. "Thank you, sir," Fred said, ever polite.

Dumbledore led them up a tangle of moving staircases at a rather slow pace as he was busy explaining the importance and history of the portraits, sculptures and ornamental decorations. The twins followed, wishing that they could overtake him and tell him that they already knew all about the things that he was rambling on about! Due to their slowness, it took them a further ten minutes from the fourth floor to reach the seventh floor and in turn, the Gryffindor Common Room and boys' dormitory.

Fred, George and Dumbledore (an unlikely trio, if ever I saw one) entered the common room, having given the password – Salve Magistra – to the portrait of the Fat Lady**. **I find it unnecessary to say that they attracted many very strange looks from the Gryffindors who were sitting in there. Dumbledore cleared his throat, attracting the few who were hard at work who hadn't noticed their arrival, despite the fact that Dumbledore made a very soft sound.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to introduce you to Fred and George Williamson. They have been offered places at Hogwarts as part of the 'transfer' for those who were home schooled in magic. They'll be in sixth year. I'd like you to help them if they ever find themselves in some sort of trouble." Fred and George smirked at each other. They doubted that Professor Dumbledore, the trusting, kind man that he was, had any idea of what sort of trouble they were planning on getting into. "Where are the sixth year students**?**" Dumbledore asked, pausing slightly as though waiting for an answer, but not allowing time for one to be given. "I'd like to introduce the Williamsons to them."

Most of the students shrugged, but one boy, who had been one of the hard workers, raised his hand. "I'm a sixth year, sir. Frank Longbottom. Nice to meet you, Fred and George, right?" The twins nodded and watched as Frank Longbottom (evidently Neville Longbottom's father) stood up and walked towards them. When he was within an arm's reach, he stretched out his hand and offered it to Fred and George, both of whom shook it.

"The other sixth year boys are in the dormitory, sir. I'll show Fred and George- is it alright if I call you that, by the way?" Fred and George nodded, consenting that he could, before he continued. "Anyway. I'll show Fred and George to the boys' dormitory," he offered.

"Thank you, Frank. I'll be returning to my office. If you have any trouble, feel free to come and visit me there. I'm a willing listener and a natural born talker." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled a little at his own private joke. George stifled a laugh. Not because of Dumbledore's joke, but because of the thought that came with what he had said before that. _…feel free to come and visit me there… _Oh, how many times would Fred and George be visiting his office in the next two years**?** Perhaps they should tally up the number of times they visited his office as well as the number of detentions they had. George once again had to stop himself from openly laughing. Many people already thought that they were insane, what with the whole skipping down the corridors arm in arm singing (or screeching, perhaps, in their case) a rip off (or 'parody') of "We're Off to See the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz".

Frank turned to the Williamson twins, to find them pulling faces at Dumbledore's retreating back. He laughed a little (or rather, a lot), attracting almost everyone else's attention. Having all seen the contorted shapes of Fred and George's faces, most burst out laughing. The ruckus caused Professor Dumbledore to turn around and look back at the twins. He caught them red faced with laughter, while pulling more faces. He laughed a little. Everyone turned away from Fred and George to look at him. Having caught sight of him watching them, the twins looked a little embarrassed**,** but Dumbledore merely said, "It seems you have more in common with the Prewetts than just looks." That last comment sent Fred and George into a panic. They were, after all**,** Prewetts in blood. If Dumbledore found out…

After a moment of silence- which gave them a little time to ponder their worrying thought, Frank coughed, sounding more than just a little nervous and uncomfortable. The cough bought the twins out of their ponderings. "Anyway, the sixth year dormitories are just up here. I'll show you up," Frank began leading them towards one of the many staircases out of the Common Room. "Here, you go first," Frank said, indicating for the twins to go first.

Fred and George looked at each other uneasily. The staircase that Frank had lead them to was the one which lead to the girls' dormitories. In other words, it was the staircase that would turn into a slide whenever a boy tried to go up it. They shared a smirk. They'd figured out how to get up this particular staircase successfully in third year whilst trying to prank the girls.

_Fred and George stared at the stairs in front of them by the moonlight that entered through the windows in the Common Room. The room was now dark, which was to be expected as it was one o'clock in the morning. "On go," George whispered._

"_Three," Fred started, waiting for George to continue._

"_Two."_

"_One."_

"_Go!" they both shout whispered at the same time._

_On the count of 'go', they charged forwards. To get up the staircase they had to run quickly and silently enough so as not to wake the girls who were asleep. If the girls caught the twins, they would surely exact a most painful revenge. In theory, if they were quick enough, the twins would be able to reach the girls' dormitories. Taking bounding leaps they ran up. They were perhaps a metre from the top when Fred suddenly slipped. In desperation, he grabbed hold of George's hand, hoping that he could, and would, save him. However, all Fred succeeding in doing was pulling George down with him too. _

_George glared at him. "You idiot! I was nearly there!"_

"_It doesn't matter. We'll just have to try again," Fred said, sounding nonchalant. George sighed, looking extremely displeased. "Let's try again, then. On 'go'."_

"_Three."_

"_Two."_

"_One."_

"_Go!" Fred and George ran forward. They failed again… And again… And again…_

"_Fine! Bloody staircase! We know you don't _want_ to let us up, but _please, _if you _could_..."_

"_I have an idea," Fred began, "what we'll do is this. We'll cast a sticking charm on our shoes, but only a light one, so we'll stick to the staircase as we run up."_

"_Good idea. Let's try it." _

_And with that the twins cast sticking charms on their shoes. "Three."_

"_Two."_

"_One."_

"_Go!"They ran energetically up the stairs, yet again taking as big steps as they could. But this time they didn't slip. They struggled to lift their feet after they'd put them down due to the sticking charm but it was possible. After a few minutes worth of struggling, they managed to reach the girls' dormitories. They high fived each other and grinned madly. "Success…"_

"_Sweet success…" The tone of voice used was enough to make anyone wary, and had anyone been there to hear them they would have been running away, screaming silently, terrified._

_They'd entered the girls dormitory and changed the girls' hair to an unnatural Slytherin green, charmed their skin so there was a silver sheen to it and__**,**__ as a finishing touch, switched their Gryffindor uniform__**s**__ (including robes) for Slytherin uniforms. It may not have sounded much (or to you, and me, it may have sounded rather extravagant), but the final result was beyond hilarious. The reaction that a group of Gryffindor girls dressed up as Slytherin girls got were testament to that._

Fred and George laughed at the memory. But that wasn't their- or mine, for that matter- point. Their –and mine- was that they could get up the girls' staircase. Taking their wands from the pockets of their Hogwarts robes (newly charmed by the Headmaster so that they displayed both Gryffindor colours and Gryffindor crest), they silently cast sticking charms on each other's shoes. "So," Fred began.

"The Gryffindor boys' dormitory is just up this staircase?"

"Yep," Frank replied, sounding more than just a little smug.

"Well then, Fred. I guess we're going to have to go up these stairs." Their obviously fake show made a few people laugh. Or perhaps (and this was most likely), their laughter was mainly due to the fact that they thought that Fred and George were going to fall spectacularly.

"Three," Fred started the countdown, as their tradition dictated.

"Two," George continued, still following their own private tradition.

"One…"

"GO!" They both shouted, no longer needing to whisper.

They ran up the stairs. They had long since perfected their sticking charms so that they no longer caused them any trouble as they ascended this particular staircase. Once they reached the landing they looked down at Frank, who was looking shell shocked. "So, this one's our dormitory?" Fred asked, beginning to turn the handle on the door.

"Er, well, er…" Frank stuttered.

"Right. OK," George said, nudging the door open ever so slightly –so slightly that it was virtually impossible to tell that the door had moved- with his foot.

"Well, er, that's, er, it's, er, that, well, er…" Frank 'said'- incoherently, if you ask me.

"OK," Fred said, making sure to avoid looking in the direction of the girls' dormitory. George was carefully avoiding looking in that direction too. The door swung open fully, and whatever Frank was about to say next (his mouth was hanging open, I think he was about to say something, Either that, or he was so shocked, or distraught**,** about what was about to happen next. I think it may have been the latter, but let's presume that he was going to say something) was cut off by four or five ear piercing shrieks and screams.

"Oh bugger," Frank murmured, having caught sight of the girls' angry faces. They looked as though they may well just explode. They were turning various shades of red and purple extremely quickly. Fred and George merely stood there laughing. Frank could tell this was going to be a very interesting year. He could just tell that these two twins were going to get on oh so fabulously with the infamous pranksters, the Marauders. Bugger, indeed.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the subscriptions and reviews and favourites! It means so much to me! I can't believe that I'm that popular! **

**Anyway, this was the longest chapter, I think. I hope you enjoyed it. I had quite a bit of fun writing this one, for some reason… I'm not quite sure why. Hmm…**

**If you want to see something happen in this story, DO tell me in a review. I WILL try and work it in. **

**Thank you to BeccaBaby for betaing. You're a lifesaver. Especially with all of those boy's/boys' and girl's/girls'. UGH! They make my head hurt! **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Evelyn**

**P.S. Special shout out to VaneBEAR, who from PMing recently has given me quite a few ideas. **

**P.P.S. Just a warning. I'm going on holiday from the 28th for a week. And then the week after that is back to school. Hopefully this shouldn't prevent me from updating every other Friday. If it does I'll write an Author's Note giving my reason, post it and remove it when I post the next chapter. Just a WARNING! **

**P.P.P.S. So sorry. I noticed a few mistakes and they were bugging me. I think that it's OK now. Oh and it actually isn't BeccaBaby's fault. I edited it a teeny bit more after I received it back from her and I somehow managed to muck it up. I apologize sincerely. SORRY! **

**Oh, in case any of you were wondering. Salve Magistra means Hello, Teacher. Trust me, I say it to my Latin teacher at the beginning of EVERY single lesson. **


	9. Chapter 9

Fred and George stood next to the door that was now slamming shut. They were greeted with the sound of laughter. They themselves laughed a little too, unable to keep the grins off their faces. They bowed to the admiring crowd, who, in keeping with their silliness, gave a round of applause. The only person who wasn't clapping was Frank. Instead he looked sullen and annoyed. Though Fred and George were oblivious as to why, it was because his sweetheart Alice was caught unaware, and, er, undressed. He was blushing too, but he didn't think that anyone else had noticed Alice's unfortunate situation.

Fred placed a tentative foot on the stairs and waited for the staircase to turn into a slide. Once it had changed into a smooth, slippery surface, he slid down. George repeated the process exactly to many people's amusement. They stood up and walked over to Frank, who was still looking annoyed. "Well," he said, sounding impatient. "That's the girls' staircase. It turns into a slide, as you've discovered, whenever a boy tries to go up it. Andalthough you've found a way around it, clearly, it's _supposed _to keep boys out of the girls' dormitories."

"Thanks, Frank, for-"

"-telling us and all-"

"-but we know. Honestly-"

"-you'd think that-"

"-people thought that we-"

"-were incapable of-"

"-reading."

"Especially, when-"

"-it comes to-"

"-'Hogwarts, A History'."

Frank and the rest of the Gryffindors looked a little astounded at their (rather excessive) display of twin telepathy. "Fine. Anyway, your dormitory's up those stairs. You can show yourself up. You obviously know your way without me!" Frank said, sighing in utter annoyance. Fred looked a little upset with the shunning from Frank.

"Really, Frank. There's-"

"-no need to be-"

"-annoyed with us just-"

"-because we could get-"

"-up the girls' staircase. Or-"

"-was it because of-"

"-something else. Such-"

"-as the revealing of-"

"-your precious Alice-"

"-in a state of undress**?**"

Frank looked completely flabbergasted. Fred and George had just started a flow of rumours about him and Alice. Merlin knew how quickly word spread around Hogwarts. He had, up until now, managed to keep news of his crush on Alice quiet. No one knew about it, not even his best friend Jake, who was in Hufflepuff. "How do you know that? Nobody knows about my crush on Alice!" Frank shouted, his voice echoing around the Gryffindor common room. His open confirmation of his crush on Alice shocked most of the Gryffindors. It was not something that they had seen coming. Somebody ran out of the common room, the door swinging closed loudly behind them. Frank sighed. Whoever had run out of the common room had probably gone to spread the news.

"We can see-"

"-into the future. I-"

"-We, can tell you that-"

"-the future-"

"-shows promising things-"

"-for yours and Alice's-"

"-relationship. You-"

"-needn't worry."

"OK," Frank replied, looking slightly uncertain as well as sounding it.

"Well, anyway, mate-"

"-it was good meeting you-"

"-an' all, but-"

"-we're going on up to our dorm."

"So see you," Fred and George chorused together.

They trudged towards the staircase on the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room and without looking back at the other Gryffindors, made their way up the stone steps towards the boys' dormitories. Having reached the sixth year boys' dormitor**y**, they opened the door to find four**?) **boys sitting on one of the beds, talking, with the hanging partlydrawn around them.

"Here, look. Snivellus is walking right into our trap. He's just by the girls' bathroom on the third floor. Moaning Myrtle has just been flushed down the toilet and Peter's just setting Snivellus up so that it looks as though it was Snivellus who did it."

"Good," a boy with shaggy, shoulder length, ebony black hair said.

"More like great! He's done it!" another boy, who also had black hair, except that his wasshort, said enthusiastically.

"Can we tell him to get out of there? If he doesn't leave soonthen Snape will catch him." This time it was a soft spoken voice, whose voice was quiet, but audible. Neither Fred or George could see what he looked like as he was hidden by the curtain, but from the shadow, they could tell that he was a thin boy, yet fairly tall. He reminded them of a taller version of Harry when they first met him. Undernourished.

"Sure. Pass me the mirror will you?" The boy with the long, black hair asked. The frail boy**,** who they still couldn't see**,** passed him a mirror. As he passed it to the other boy, they could see the many scars that marred his pale skin.

The twins were a little curious as to why he was passing the other boy a mirror. They hoped for an explanation, but instead all they received was cause for more confusion as the boy started talking into the mirror.

"Oi! Wormtail!" he shouted. "Get out of there! Snivellus is coming and unless you want to be blamed**...**"

"Right," came the squeaky reply. "I'm coming back to the dorm now."

"Good job, by the way, Wormtail," said one of the other two boys. From the sound of it, it was the one with short black hair.

"Thanks, Prongs."

"Anyway, we'll speak to you soon."

Fred and George looked at each other a little shocked. Well, more than a little. First there was the name Wormtail. Then Prongs. They were sharing a dorm with the Marauders! In theory, they knew they would be, but even so, it still seemed too good to be true. They cracked a smile at each other before clearing their throats. They watched the three boys hidden by the hanging jump, scared. There was a scuffle as though they were hiding something, before the curtain was drawn back revealing three boys, two of which, Fred and George knew.

The first was Sirius Black, looking surprisingly innocent. More like he was playing innocent, Fred thought. They were obviously hiding something that they didn't want other people to know about. He was a younger, better looking, version of the older man that they knew. He looked less gaunt and there were fewer scratches on his face as well as scars. His eyes had not yet sunken back into his skull from excessive exposure to the Dementors. George felt a little sorry for him. They knew of his fate**,** and it wasn't a pretty one.

The second boy was Remus Lupin. He looked just as tired and frail as he normally did, as well as just as underfed. There were fewer scars**, **but he was still covered in them. Some were clearly newer than others and there were many that were only just scabbing over. Looking back at Sirius Black they could see that there were a few scratches on his arms that had been bandaged up**,** but blood had seeped through. It was the same with the other person: James Potter.

They could tell it was him just from one look. There was so much similarity between him and Harry that his identity was unmistakable. There were only a few differences. The first was the difference between their eyes. James'swere hazel and almond shaped whereas Harry's were emerald green and a little rounder. However, this dissimilarity was hidden by his glasses. Even these looked the same as Harry's. They wereround with a black wire frame, but James' weren't taped together at the nose by something that Harry had referred to as 'Sellotape' which was apparently very similar to Spellotape. Another way to distinguish between the two of them wasthat James looked much less skinny. He was more muscular**,** which probably came from being Quidditch Captain and playing Chaser. It probably also helped that for the first eleven years of his life he hadn't been locked in a cupboard and tortured by a cruel, sadistic aunt and uncle. George wondered what he would think if he knew of Harry's fate. And those were all of the differences that they could spot.

"Excuse me. But I believe that this is _our _dorm," Sirius said cockily.

"Well, ours and Frank's," James Potter interrupted, looking a little confused.

"You idiot, Prongs! You just ruined the whole effect!" Sirius exclaimed, his voice raising a little.

"Sor-ry."

"Good. Now if I can continue?-"

"Sure, feel free," James said, smirking.

"PRONGS! SHUT**!** UP!" Sirius shouted angrily, his hands curling into fists. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying before I was SO rudely interrupted by one James Potter. You will find that this is _our _dorm. So if you'd kindly leave, it wou-"

"Um, Sirius. If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up _right _now," Remus said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why? It's _our _dorm!"

"Padfoot. You're an idiot. You're so far gone that I can no longer help you. Even Dumbledore can't help you." Remus sighed.

"Look, Moony. Stop telling me how much of an idiot I am. I know I got brawn over brain." Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I don't think that you got brawn, either," James cut in.

"SHUT. UP. PRONGS!"

"I agree with Sirius. And it pains me very much to say that."

"Thank you, Moony. As I was saying. Care to tell me what these… these…" Sirius looked over to Fred and George. His voice took on a level of uncertainty. "Replicas of Gid and Fabe? Are doing in _our _dorm?"

"Look, Padfoot." Remus extended his arm and pointed over to the two extra beds, one of which was by Sirius'. "They're the new transfer students Dumbledore warned people of."

"He warned-"

"-people of us?"

"Why?"

"He said that there would be two new students who were previously home-schooled attending Hogwarts this year. He said that they would be in Sixth year**,** but he wasn't sure which house as they hadn't been sorted."

"Oh," Fred said, a little disappointed. Ah well, he supposed Dumbledore hadn't heard of their pranking expertise. Although, they weren't as good as the Marauders.

"Anyway. We're Gred and Forge."

"Fred. You're doing it again," Fred said, looking a little annoyed. It was all for the greater cause of confusing them as to which twin they were.

"Ugh! _I'm _Fred. _You're _George!"

"No you're most certainly not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Prongs shouted. Gred and Forge (ugh! Now I'm doing it too!) looked a little sheepish and almost apologetic.

"We're sorry," one of them said. "As I was saying, I'm Fred."

"We've already gone over this! _I'm _Fred! _You're _George!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

This time it was Padfoot who looked fit to interrupt. "OI!" he shouted. However the twins didn't stop their bickering.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Moony looked at Padfoot who was in the process of opening his mouth. As quickly as was possible, Moony shoved his hand over Padfoot's mouth preventing Sirius from talking. Instead he bit Remus' hand. The werewolf ignored it and kept his hand there, forcing Sirius to be silent.

"Don't say anything, Padfoot. Otherwise they'll turn on you," Remus whispered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"FINE!" Gred shouted. (Look, I'm sorry. My head hurts and I'm CONFUSED. _I _don't know which one of the twins it was!)

"We're the We-" Forge began only to be cut off by Gred.

"The _Williamsons_." He smiled sweetly at Forge, although the evil showed through easily. (From the fact that it was Gred who cut off Forge and corrected him of their surnames, I _think _that Gred _may _have been Fred. But I'm not sure.)

"Right," Remus said. "Can we call you Gred and Forge? We wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's his time of the month," Padfoot stage whispered to Prongs. Remus hit him upside of the head. Fred and George, whilst knowing full well what he was on about, pretended to look confused.

"Sure," one of the twins said.

"And you are," the other one prompted, despite knowing full well who they were, but they couldn't magically know who they were.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"No, he's not! He's Moony! And I'm Padfoot."

"Otherwise known as Sirius Black."

"Moony, shut up! His name's Padfoot! And I'm Prongs."

"Though feel free to call him James Potter."

"MOONY!" Prongs and Padfoot shouted in sync. 'Moony' merely sighed and began to rub the bridge of his nose again.

"And the other person, who will at some point soon walk through this door, is Wormtail."

'Moony' wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

**Author's Note: OK… So I was a complete IDIOT and I uploaded the unbetaed version… Please bear in mind that I was doing this five minutes before I was supposed to be leaving to go on holiday.**

**Also, in this I've got rid of a few of the 'am not's and 'are too's. Not many. But I HAVE!**

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter written by this Friday, otherwise it'll be the next Friday… I'm really sorry, but the holiday has taken out a huge chunk of time that I should have been writing in and like the complete and utter procrastinator that I am, I couldn't be bothered to write extra chapters. I'M SO SORRY! **

**Once I've got back into the routine of school and having school work I should be able to find more time to write, but at the beginning there may be a lot of apologies… It's just that my school is VERY hectic and they often give us a LOT of work. Especially as I'm planning on taking an extra German class. Feel free to call me an idiot and criticise me and everything. I'm sorry but there's not much I can do about it. **

**Anyway, thank you to BeccaBaby for betaing. **

**And also, thanks to all of you who reviewed. It was much appreciated. I got so many reviews! It made me really happy! **

**Evelyn**


	10. Chapter 10

"So," said Sirius**.** "Care to vacate our dorm yet?" Remus hit his forehead with his hand. Hard.

"Sirius, I've already explained this to you. They are the new transfer students who will be staying at Hogwarts. In _our _dorm. Hence the extra beds."

"OK," Sirius began in a patronizing tone only to have Remus cut him off.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" Remus asked, looking hard at him as though he could see if he was telling the truth. In all honesty he knew Sirius well enough to tell when he was lying. Unknown to Sirius, whenever he lied he would straighten out whatever he was wearing, especially his tie or the sleeves on his jumper. It is needless to say that he spent a lot of time with a very neat uniform in the company of his adoring fan girls.

"Erm… Well, Remus. I'm sure that whatever you were saying was _very _interesting, but you see, these two red headed _things_." Here he gave Fred and George evil looks. "Were just distracting me. I was too busy focusing on when they'd finally leave our dorm, (yes that was a hint, by the way, you two buffoons), to listen to you."

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, Sirius. Pay attention." Sirius slowly turned his head away from Gred and Forge to face Remus though his eyes never left the twins. "SIRIUS! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!" Remus shouted, sick of Sirius' unamusing antics. Sirius' eyes quickly darted towards him. "These two people-" Remus was interrupted by Padfoot.

"These look-alikes of Gid and Fabe?"

"Yes. These look-alikes of Gid and Fabe, otherwise known as Fred and George, or Gred and Forge, they're our new roommates. They'll be staying in our dorm." He turned to Fred and George. "I'm sorry about Padfoot-"

"-But _they're _not allowed to call me Padfoot. They can call me Mr. Black. They don't _deserve _to call me either Padfoot or Sirius. It's a privilege that needs to be deserved."

"Yes, well, I'm very sorry about _Mr. Black. _He's just being an annoying prat, as per usual."

"OI!" Padfoot shouted. "I am _not _a prat."

"Yes, but you're behaving like one," James spoke.

"Prongsie! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

"Well, I'm sor-ry! But you _are _behaving like a complete and utter prat to these people." Sirius sighed dramatically and crawled off of the bed, going over to sit in a depressed corner of the room. In fact, Remus thought that he must have kept a stash of mushrooms in his pockets or something like that, because he could have sworn he saw mushrooms growing on his back. "So. Is Peter coming?" James asked.

"He should be here soon," Sirius said. The silence that followed his answer was filled with tension that was only broken by Peter walking in and the door slamming behind him. "I guess Peter is here now," Padfoot said dumbly.

Peter was a hunched over being with short dirty, blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was the shortest of the Marauders by far, with Sirius being the tallest of the four boys. And considering that the Weasley twins were approximately the same height as Sirius, if not taller by just over an inch… Peter was approximately five feet and eight inches; in other words, extremely short for a boy of sixteen.

"This is Peter Pettigrew," Moony said, pointing towards the hunched over figure.

"I'm Fred-"

"-And I'm Fred."

"Didn't we have this argument little over ten minutes ago?" one of the twins asked, possibly George- he seemed to be the more logical of the two.

"Yes. But you didn't seem to get the point. _I'm _Fred and _you're _George. Got it memorized?"

"No! _I'm Fred _and _you're _George!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

This time Sirius couldn't hold it in and Remus couldn't reach him in type to force him to keep his mouth shut.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO IDIOTS! You're behaving exactly like Gid and Fabe. They pull the same stunt as you do, and I'm bloody sick of it! SHUT UP!" Fred and George quickly shut their mouths and were quiet, looking for once, almost innocent. On second thoughts, that wasn't innocence, that was guilt. For the first time in a while, they had been caught and actually looked guilty.

James turned to Peter. "Did you get him?"

"Why can't you look at the Marauders' Ma-" Sirius grabbed a dirty sock off of the floor in the dormitory and shoved it into Peter's mouth, as though it was a gag. He spluttered into it and attempted to hold in his breath, clearly because it smelt. A lot. It was one of Sirius' old socks, and Merlin knew how many days straight he'd worn it before finally taking it off. From the smell of it, Peter estimated approximately nine days; anything up to eleven. However long he'd worn it for, not that he cared, it certainly smelt and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, Pete. Do tell us whether you got Snivellus or not," Sirius said gruffly through gritted teeth. Wormtail coughed out an answer. Padfoot, clearly not having heard his answer, removed the sock before having him repeat it.

"Yeah. I got him. I'm guessing that he's got Moaning Myrtle shouting down his eat right now. And wailing too. I almost feel sorry for him."

"WHAT?" two of the Marauders exclaimed. Ten points if you can guess who they were. It isn't very difficult to tell which of the four it was. "Pete! You hate Snivellus! You _have _to hate Snivellus! Otherwise it's just plain wrong!"

"Yeah! I didn't mean to say that I felt sorry for Sev."

"Sev? Only his friends call him Sev!" Prongs exclaimed, looking both shocked and horrified.

"I said Snivellus-"

"No you didn't," Sirius said quickly and accusingly.

"Drop it guys. Just leave it," Remus began, "Anyway, do you have anything to say to Gred and Forge?" Padfoot nodded sullenly, his lips curling into a pout and his eyes taking on his well practiced puppy-dog look.

"Good evening, Misters Gred and Forge." Having spoken his grudging lines, he crawled back to his depressed corner of the room before thinking better of it and deciding to curl up in his sock drawer.

"Good evening, Mister Black," Fred and George replied with twin smirks on their faces. Taking strides in unison, they approached the drawers. Winking at each other, they slammed the drawer that Sirius was currently occupying shut with a bang. Not wanting it to end there, they decided to continue. With evil grins on their faces they grabbed either side of the cabinet of drawers, lifted it perhaps thirty centimetres off of the ground despite the weight (Gred and Forge were actually quite strong from their positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as beaters), before shaking them. They stood there for perhaps one minute shaking the drawers, ignoring Sirius' shouts and complaints from within the drawers. The only reason that Prongs hadn't stopped the twins from doing this, was because he was too busy laughing, as was Remus.

James was lying on his bed, curled up, his arms wrapped around his ribs and waist while he laughed so hard that he couldn't stop for another minute. Remus was doing pretty much the same with more uncontrollable spasms of laughter. However, it was Remus who stopped laughing first and therefore it was to him that the job of stopping the twins fell to. He sighed for perhaps the tenth time that hour and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and index finger once again.

"Fred, George. I really think that you ought to stop doing that. If not because you will have to face Prongs' wrath once he's stopped laughing, but because if you don't let Padfoot out _right this second _you will _die. _Even if you let him out now, you're still in deep-"

"Yes, yes, Moony! We get the picture! Now, will you _please _let me out of this effing sock drawer!" Sirius shouted from within the sock drawer.

"On second thoughts, maybe we should leave him in there," Remus said, purposefully loudly so that Sirius could hear him.

"DON'T YOU DARE, MOONY. ELSE I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THOSE TWO BRATS THAT ARE CALLED THE WILLIAMSONS AND TRUST ME I COULD CALL THEM SOMETHING MUCH, MUCH, WORSE, BUT NO! I RESTRAINED MYSELF SO THAT YOUR FRICKIN' PREFECT SIDE WOULDN'T KICK IN! BUT MAYBE IF YOUR FRICKIN' PREFECT SIDE _HAD _KICKED IN THEN YOU'D HAVE GOT ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY SOCK DRAWER ALREADY! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Let him out," Remus said, unhappily. Fred and George looked at each other a little upset and annoyed. "Fine," Fred answered sullenly, letting go of his end of the cabinet of drawers sharply.

There was a bang heard from within the sock drawer, and Sirius' exclamation of: "OI! THAT WAS MY HEAD, YOU PRATS!" George dropped his side of the drawers, meaning that Sirius let out another long string of curses in complaint that his head hurt because it had banged against the top (and bottom) of the sock drawer. Fred and George pulled open the drawer with a great amount of sass; throwing Padfoot against the side of it.

He clambered out without finesse, but instead he had a fiery, almost murderous, look in his eyes. "You two. Do you realise who you're going up against? You are going up against the _greatest _pranksters of all time. You idiots. This is war!"

"Yeah!" Peter shouted. "This is _war_!"

Sirius twisted his face into an angry scowl. "WORMTAIL! YOU RUINED THE EFFECT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE LAST LINE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever, Padfoot. Just repeat yourself and say it again," Remus said.

"Fine. This is WAR, Williamsons!"

**Author's Note: And that my friends (and readers) is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of content a.k.a. the shortness. That was because I didn't realise that by taking a week out of my writing time and making me go back to school in the other week, I wouldn't have time to write. Idiot me. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**10 points to anyone who finds the Kingdom Hearts reference (to Axel).**

**10 points to anyone who finds the A Very Potter Music reference.**

**And 10 points to anyone who finds the Ouran High School Host Club reference. .**

**So yeah, that's a lot of points…**

**And once again thank you to BeccaBaby for her betaing. And also an apology. I don't mean to ignore what you say… On occasions it's just English and American spelling differences… But the rest is just me and my bad editing of my own work… So, I'm sorry… I don't do it on purpose… When I next get the chance I'll change it… **

**Just got to do my Art Title Page on Natural Form- any ideas people? I have the idea of sky and fire… It sucks so far… **

**So yeah, I think that about covers it.**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for all the reviews! **

**And I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Evelyn**

**P.S. WHOAH! LOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG AN… **


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius paced up and down the dorm, his footsteps echoing around the room. Remus, who had been trying to read his Transfiguration textbook, looked up in annoyance. "Padfoot, what is your problem? Stop pacing! It's off-putting!"

"What's _your _problem, Moony? It's not _your _dorm, it's _ours_!"

"Yes. Which we also share with the Williamson twins," Moony said, being the voice of reason. "Which was why you had no right to kick them out."

"I _didn't _kick them out! They walked out after high-fiving each other because of a prank war against _us_! They have no idea what they're going up against!"

"Look, Padfoot. I know that here in Hogwarts we are the best pranksters around. The best in the history of the school. You and James have the largest amount of detentions. Everyone loves our pranks. And the ideas that we have are brilliant. But what if it's you who doesn't know what you're going up against. They could be the better pranksters, for all we know."

Sirius, finally having caught on that Moony was trying to tell him something, spoke up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I won't be helping you in this prank war until I've assessed the dangers and the twin's pranking abilities. Prongs and Wormtail will help you no doubt, but even without them, you could hold your ground."

"What?" Sirius spat out, angrily. Moony couldn't just abandon him at his time of need. He'd never done that to him. Hell, he'd become an Animagus for Moony- not that he was complaining. The freedom that came with being able to turn into a dog was brilliant and he loved it, but that wasn't the point.

"I refuse to help you for the moment. That's not to say that I won't help later, but just for the moment I'll be watching. It's just that I have better things to do than to worry about Fred and George pranking me. You know that I'm doing my extra credit project this term for Transfiguration."

"Sweet mother of Merlin, Moony. You do _not _need that extra qualification! Dumbledore knows it, McGonagall knows it! Every bloody professor knows it!"

"But any potential employer doesn't! As soon as they hear of my furry little problem they'll running to the hills! People are scared, Padfoot. You've never comprehended that fact! You probably only became my friend because I was a way of rebelling against your parents and your family."

"That isn't true Moony and you know it. I won't lie, it may have brought us closer, but we stuck with you through thick and thin. To see this not reciprocated-"

"Padfoot, what did you just say?"

"To see this not reciprocated-"

"Exactly. You just used a long word."

"I may or may not have taken your advice to read a Muggle dictionary. But anyway-"

"Well done, Padfoot. Now I only need to get Prongs and Wormtail to do it, too."

"Does this mean that you'll help."

"I suppose that as you _did _read a Muggle dictionary…"

"Please pretty please, Moony?" Sirius pouted and arranged his eyes into his well practiced puppy dog look. Even though Remus was the only person immune to this look, he still sighed in consent.

"Fine. But only after the twins have pranked you." Sirius jumped up and clapped enthusiastically. "Now will you please shut up? I'm trying to do my Transfiguration here!" Remus shouted, still annoyed at Sirius. Realising that if he didn't do what Moony wanted, he may not help him, Sirius quickly shut up.

The next day Sirius was still thinking. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Prongs yet about his plan for his prank. It had to be good- it was the opening one. He had to show them who was boss, who the expert was. If he was lucky they'd back out and surrender, but really, he didn't want them to do that. He felt like a good prank war was needed in order to cheer up the sixth year of Hogwarts.

A half hour later, Padfoot sat in the Great Hall, wolfing down his breakfast. It was during his second (and last) bite of his sausage that Prongs came to talk to him. "Hey, Paddie," he said.

"Damn _James. _I thought I told you already that my name is either _Sirius _or _Padfoot. _There is no 'Paddie' in those options!" 'Paddie' argued back, vehemently.

"Whatever, Paddie. Anyway, Moony told me that you wanted to talk to me about your declaration of a Prank War on the Williamson twins."

"Yeah, Prongsie-"

Sirius was interrupted by Prongs shouting: "AWESOME! I get a new nickname! I get a new nickname!" 'Paddie' merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Prongsie. I wanted to ask whether or not you wanted to help. I have an idea but it may require your help."

"I'm in. Is Moony helping?"

"After their first prank back, I think he said," Sirius replied, surprisingly solemn.

"OK. But-"

"It means that we have to figure out how to get the details right ourselves. I know, Prongs."

"But we're totally awesome! WE CAN DO THIS!" Prongs shouted once again. I feel it needless for me to say that they got some _veryyyyy _strange looks. But people, seeing that it was them, merely rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

"Yes, Prongsie. But we need to think of a prank."

James looked disbelieving. "You don't have a prank planned?"

"Not as of yet. I want it to be big. I don't have any BIG ideas."

"I'll give you a hand."

"Alright. Give me a moment and we can go up to the dorm and plan something." Sirius nodded and swallowed the rather large remainder of his breakfast in under three bites, disgustingly. Once he'd finished he stood and offered James a hand in order to help him up. James took it, thankfully and let Sirius lift him into a standing position- he really _couldn't _be bothered to even stand up this morning.

However, Sirius… Well, Padfoot let go of Prongs' hand. And Prongs' face flew forwards, hitting the wood of the table top and smashing into his untouched bowl of cereal. He lifted his face which was now covered in milk and the odd Cornflake, and shouted.

"PADFOOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He scrambled over the table and pushed Sirius to the floor. After a brief tussle- which no one bothered to stop-, Sirius ended up winning. "I _told _you not to call me Paddie."

Fred and George were waiting. They weren't very good at waiting. In fact, it was the very thing that they were worst at. They were, by nature, impatient. Molly had tried to teach them to be patient, and she had done better than any one else could have done. But no matter what she did, Fred and George remained as impatient as ever. They wanted everything immediately no matter what.

And the prank that they were waiting for was no exception. The suspense was killing them. They liked the tension, and that they had a chance to plan their prank. But did they have to wait _this _long?

Fred sighed. They didn't know how to prank them back. They had to make an impression. But if the Marauders only pulled a small stunt for their prank- _highly _unlikely, but still possible (actually scrap that. The Marauders were known to be ostentatious and showy)- they didn't want to pull a _massive _stunt in return.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fred asked.

"I dunno. We could give them Puking Pastilles…"

"Too normal," Fred replied, disgusted.

"I know! But we don't know how _they're _going to prank _us_¸ so we can't plan _our _prank, until they prank _us_! And it's so _annoying_!"

Fred and George were still waiting two days later. The Marauders _still _hadn't pulled their prank, and it was annoying, to put it mildly. The next day, and _still _nothing had happened. But Fred and George were finally going to be put out of their misery. Today was the day…

They got out of bed, angry at the world in general. This was due to the fact that when they woke up, they still hadn't been pranked. They then proceeded to walk downstairs, from their currently empty dormitory, to the common room. That was fairly empty, but the few people that were in there sputtered with suppressed laughter.

Fred and George ignored it. They continued on down to the Great Hall, passing through hallways that were filled with laughter at them. Still, they ignored it. They knew that they must have pulled their prank. They pushed open the heavy, oak doors of the Great Hall, and entered, almost excited….

A/N: I'm putting this up now basically because otherwise it won't be updated for the next month- so I'm soooo sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger. And the fact that this chapter is SO SHORT! But I really won't be able to continue this story until December…. So I'll be on hiatus until then. I'll still be writing- but unfortunately today was the start of my plight to write 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo. So this is where all of my free time will be going- not that I have much.

BeccaBaby- I'm really sorry that I didn't ask you to beta this… It's just I felt really sorry for not having updated in SO long… I thought that I should put this up because I'm pretty much isolating myself from the fanfic world, until December. If you want to beta this then feel free, but I understand if you no longer want to beta for me. I suck to have as someone to beta for…


	12. Chapter 12

The people took one look at Fred and George before laughing. They couldn't stop. Unlike the others, the people sitting in the Great Hall did not bother to suppress their laughter; they laughed openly, clutching their stomachs. It wasn't particularly funny really, it was more because this prank had all the trademark signs of the Marauders written all over it. It looked fairly harmless, and just a little fun, but no doubt it would get worse with time. There was also the fact that there was no possible way that the 'Williamson' twins would ever be allowed to forget this. It would be an ongoing joke at their expense.

For the first time that morning, Fred and George looked at each other. It was then that they noticed what everyone else had laughed at. And they too laughed. Neither of them were particularly impressed, but it was a classic prank all the same. Their hair had been dyed by Magic, most likely, to weird colours. At the moment, Fred's hair was pink and George's was blue. But they were rapidly alternating between several other colours, including blue, silver, yellow, gold, black, grey and green. Their hair also had a multi-colour setting where it mixed two or more of the afore mentioned hair colours together. But never once was the twins' hair the same colour (or mixture of colours), so it was simple for anyone who wanted to, to tell them apart.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, because no matter if everyone was laughing at them, they still needed to eat. People were still laughing at them, but over the course of the next twenty minutes that they took to eat their _very _large breakfasts, people stopped laughing. Having finished breakfast, they stood. People turned to look at them once again; for a moment they had stopped staring, but now… They were staring again. Fred and George sighed, pretending to hate it, but really, they enjoyed the attention that they were getting. 

After a while, they supposed, the simple colour changing trick lost its humour. But the Marauders didn't cast _Finite Incantatem_ on their hair. They left their hair changing colour throughout the day, instead. And let's say, that the teachers didn't fail to notice it either.

Their first lesson was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Fred and George knew that they'd have a lot of trouble from the Slytherins. They would be recognised as blood traitors, possibly even Weasleys or Prewetts. But of course, they weren't registered as students at Hogwarts as Weasleys. They were here as the Williamsons. The other alternative was that they would be treated as Mudbloods or something. Basically, no matter what, they were not going to be treated well.

"Oi! You two got something wrong with you?" shouted one Slytherin, just before Transfiguration started.

"Yeah. Some birth defect maybe?" another continued.

"No. But we think you do," began Fred.

"It probably comes from being the son of a dog and a Neanderthal," finished George. The two Slytherins looked stunned and Fred and George were pretty sure that they heard another Slytherin whispering: 'What's a Neanderthal?'.

Their comeback shut the Slytherins up until Professor McGonagall entered the Transfiguration classroom for their lesson. She noticed the silence immediately and wondered what had happened. Then she noticed their hair.

"Gentlemen," she started, sternly, "Please will you remove those hair products at once." It may have sounded like a question but it was a command, and Fred and George knew that. They could also tell that it wasn't one of her happy days, they could tell from the extra tight bun that was wound on the back of her head. It was so tight that it stretched the skin on her face, pulling it taut.

"We're very sorry, Professor McGonagall, but we can't. It's not a hair product see."

"And it wasn't our spell, either. So we _can't _remove it."

"Wait just a moment. I know exactly who did this, I believe. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, come here, right now."

"Minnie, you look absolutely stunning today, you know that?" Fred and George winced. Evidently Mr. Black didn't know about 'Minnie's' extremely bad mood today.

"Mr. Black, detention. You'll be cleaning out the boy's bathroom on the fourth floor. And you Mr. Potter. You'll be doing the bathroom on the first floor."

"But I didn't do anything!" James exclaimed.

"And tomorrow night you'll be cleaning the trophy room. And if one of you doesn't remove this spell right this instant, you'll be having a detention again, the next night too."

"But Professor, that's the-"

"Sirius, shut up," Remus said. Sirius nodded.

James murmured a quick _Finite Incantatem_. But Fred and George knew that they'd recast the spell as soon as Transfiguration was over. The lesson passed slowly, with James and Sirius excelling. Fred and George _could _have beaten them, what with already having done this course, but, they were too busy planning their revenge.

"What's the thing that's closest to them do you think?"

"Girls."

"Too obvious."

"Their mates."

"I've got it! Popularity!"

They had to work out how to do this. They were in the perfect position to do what they wanted to do, what with sharing a dormitory with the Marauders, and even more specifically the two people who they were taking their revenge on. But the thing they needed the most was for it to work. And it wasn't going to work with a simple charm. They needed to alter it. But how…

"How do we change it?"

"I don't know. We need to do something we've been doing far too much of recently."

"To the library?"

"To the library, it is," George answered.

They wandered to the library, as quickly as was possible. They wanted desperately to take their revenge as soon as possible. They were pleased with their idea. They just needed to figure it out. Figure out how to do this…

"Charms section. It has to be." Fred and George walked past the sections of the library: Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and History of Magic, before finally reaching the Charms section. It was just before the Restricted Section, which was cordoned off with rope. The Restricted Section wasn't completely secure, but the majority of the students feared for their lives, and therefore stayed well away from the Restricted Section unless they had permission. But that was besides the point.

Fred and George were now stood facing over seven bookshelves which towered over them, standing at well over ten feet. They silently thanked Merlin for the Wingardium Leviosa charm. They were sure that due to sod's law, the book that they needed was going to be on one of the top shelves.

"I guess that we're looking for simple charms and hexes. If I start from the left," Fred said.

"And I start from the right," George continued, "then we can get this over and done with in half the time."

"Agreed."

"I didn't exactly expect you to disagree with me. It was your idea, after all."

"Don't talk like that to your older brother!" Fred's voice had now raised to a level of decibels that he was certain wasn't allowed in the Library. However, George was determined to get the last word in.

"And you need to learn to respect not just your elders but your youngers too! You always bring up that stupid insult!"

"Ssshh!" Madam Pince whispered harshly, as she walked briskly towards them. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to make you leave this library. One more word, and goodbye. You must also know, of course, that if you continue speaking at such a loud volume, then it is punishable by detention."

"Sor-", Fred said, starting to apologise, but he was cut off by another whisper from Madam Pince.

It was only after Madam Pince had walked away that George deemed it safe to speak. "So I was starting from the right, and you from the left, correct?" he taunted, smirking.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Anyway, we probably ought to _start looking_." George pronounced the last two words carefully, speaking to Fred as though the other Weasley twin was an idiot with a mental age of about two. He harrumphed before starting to look.

"Boring, boring, boring," George murmured softly as he looked for the right book.

Fred however was murmuring, "Utter rubbish, utter rubbish, utter rubbish."

As they tired they both turned to ruder and ruder words. They both shouted happily at the same time, "AHA!" and grabbed the same book that was exactly midway at the same time.

"Oi!" Fred shouted, "I got it first!"

"Nuh uh," George disagreed, shaking his head, his still multicoloured hair flying everywhere.

"I DID! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF IT!" Fred shouted again, attempting to grab it off of George, who had just attempted to snatch it off of George. However, George, had seen that Madam Pince was returning to them, presumably to force them to leave the library, and then most probably to talk to Professor McGonagall in order to get them into detention, and so he ducked around the corner of he bookshelf, making it look as though he was busy perusing the shelves for a specific book.

"You," Madam Pince whispered, threateningly. "Out. Out of this library _at once_. We're going to speak to Professor McGonagall concerning your inability to be _silent_." She began to walk away, before noticing that Fred wasn't following her. "Come on. I need to return to the library soon in order to close it. Hurry up, child." Fred shot a glare towards George, who was now peeking around the corner of the bookshelf. 'I'll get the book and start planning,' he mouthed towards Fred, trying to stop himself from laughing. 'See you, later.'

**Author's Note: OKKKK… so I'm guessing that you're all getting just a teensy little bit angry at my lack of update. But… Work calls. And I can't really help that. How unfortunate… **

**This is going to be really random, but has anyone who reads this read/watched Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji? I was just wondering who people's favourite character(s) was/were? And if you've seen the English Dubs, what do you think of them?**


	13. Chapter 13

They had found the spell needed and edited it so that it would do exactly what they wanted it to. It was sufficient revenge for them, and Fred and George were rather pleased with what they had come up with as their prank. They had decided on whom to prank- James, Sirius and Peter. They were leaving Remus out of this because he had done nothing to them in their prank war. In all honesty, neither had Peter. He'd just ruined _everything_. Scabbers. It was a name that they hated. And they wanted all the revenge on him that they could get.

Currently they were standing in the Gryffindor Common Room. "It's a lot more boring, you know, when you don't have to sneak around."

"When you can just come and leave from the very place that you wish to break into, it's a lot less exciting, I agree."

"We could take solace from the fact that we're still sneaking around, so as we don't wake them."

"Yeah, I suppose. But… I mean… That's standard practice, isn't it?" Fred sighed. He hadn't thought his point about not waking them up through very well when he had said it out loud.

George sighed too before continuing, "Anyway then, I suppose we may as well just get on with it, mightn't we. No point in moping around, as Mum sometimes says. Maybe we'll feel better after the prank."

"Yeah. Up the stairs we go, then." Fred and George started up the stairs, tiptoeing up them. Whilst they didn't need to (the Marauders wouldn't be able to hear them over Peter's snoring and also, they lived in that dormitory now), they wanted to keep an element of sneaking around in this prank.

"So, you know the spell?" Fred asked.

"Um, you realise who _came up with the spell_?" George asked, sarcastically.

"Fine, fine."

"So, you know the spell?"

"Yep."

"On three, then."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Furnunculabantus."

James and Sirius were immediately covered in boils. They were still sleeping, however, they looked a fair bit uglier than when they had first gone to sleep. "I guess that charm worked," Fred said.

"Time to see if the rest of the spell works."

"How?"

"We need to push Peter's bed towards them."

"OK," Fred said, beginning to push Peter's bed towards James and Sirius.

"Wait wait wait!"

"What?"

"Unless you fancy being covered in boils then…"

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said, knowing that George was gloating.

"So… Protego de furnunculabantus."

"Right. And go."

Fred and George started to push Peter's bed towards the two other Marauders who had been hexed. As soon as he was within a meters distance, boils erupted over his body. The twins high fived as they saw that their hex had worked.

"And we are good to go."

"Lift off."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'lift off'?"

"Muggle reference."

"Why do you know a muggle reference?"

"Because I'm just totally awesome like that." Fred arched a crimson eyebrow at his brother's statement. "Fine. You know what. Whatever. I fancy getting some sleep so that I'm in a good mood when they," here, he jerked his head towards the three Marauders who were covered in boils, "see the effects of tonight's prank."

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

Fred and George should have known that they would get little sleep that night. It had turned out that the Marauders, or at least, James and Sirius, were early risers. They had Quidditch practice before breakfast, leaving the time after dinner for work (and just in case of emergency, detentions. Should it come as a surprise to any of us that those emergencies were rather regular). However, for some reason, the twins didn't think that they weren't going to be wanting to go and play Quidditch once they'd seen themselves in the mirror.

It was at half six in the morning, (meaning that they'd only had four hours and twenty seven minutes of sleep, to be precise), when they were woken up by James' loud guffawing. Neither of them sat up so as to let James know that they were awake; they merely opened their eyes so that they could watch the hilarity that was sure to ensue.

James laughter soon woke Sirius up, who stared bleary eyed at him. He obviously didn't see James' face immediately as he didn't start laughing at his boils. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, sounding as though he was still sleepy. "You," James replied, stopping laughing for a moment to allow himself to say the single, short word. "What do you mean, me?"

"Here, mate. Borrow a mirror." James grabbed the mirror that was on his bedside cabinet (_I know that you'll all be asking, why does James have a mirror on his bedside table? It's because he's worried that Lily's going to come running into the boys' dormitory and confess her undying love to him, and if that happens, then he _has _to look his best, so he keeps a mirror by his bedside table so that he can make sure that he is looking as good as possible.) _and threw it to Sirius, who caught it by the handle with one hand.

He angled the mirror so that he could see his face and screamed. It wasn't even a shout, it was a full on scream. A high pitched, completely girly scream. Fred and George had to subtly stuff their fists into their mouths to try and stop their snickering. Sirius was now shaking slightly, his eyes fixed on the mirror that was held in his hand. "My face…" he whispered shakily, "my poor, poor beautiful face… What's happened to it? My poor, poor, stunningly handsome face…"

James merely laughed harder, (_he, rather unwisely in hindsight, had not chosen to stop himself from laughing). _"And you, James. I don't see what you have to be laughing at. I may look bad, but at least I had _looks _in the beginning. Your spots make you look even worse than you already did, no matter how difficult that is." James had stopped laughing abruptly around half way through that sentence.

"What do you mean, 'your spots'?"

"Want your mirror back, James?"

"Give. It. Here. Now!" Sirius tossed the mirror back and James began to examine his appearance. He too, let out a high pitched, girly shriek. In fact, his scream was _more _girly than Sirius's. His (_if in fact, he was a he, though his scream seemed to indicate otherwise_) scream had woken up Remus.

Remus sat up in his bed. "What the hell," he asked sleepily, "is going on?" Fred and George looked at each other worriedly. They _liked _Remus. And he was unprotected from the spread of boils. _Oops_, Fred mouthed to George. _Yep_, he mouthed back. _Do you have your wand?_ Fred questioned. _Yep, _George answered. He knew what Fred wanted him to do, and he very slowly so as to be careful, raised his wand above the quilt, and whispered, as quietly as he could, "_Protego de furnunculabantus._" However, unfortunately, James and Sirius had seen George whisper this.

"You!" Sirius shouted, having jumped up from his bed, he was now pointing at George.

"And you!" James shouted, also jumping up and pointing, however, this time at Fred.

"This is your fault!" Sirius roared, furious.

"_COMPLETELY _YOUR FAULT!" James added.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't," George replied, quite calmly.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! WE _KNOW_!"

"Ah, but do you have any proof?" Fred asked, also, quite calmly.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT PROOF! WE KNOW THAT YOU DID THIS!"

"Well, you might want to care rather a bit more about proof."

"Yep. Without proof, you won't be able to run and tell McGonagall about this and successfully blame it all on us and get us into detention."

"Oh no. We don't _want _to go and run to McGonagall. We're going to get our own back," James said, his voice low and menacing.

"Well, anyhow," George said, his voice a stark contrast to James's, being cheerful and sunny, "you two need to get up. It's time for you to go to breakfast! You have Quidditch Practice!"

"Nuh uh," Sirius began.

"I'm with Sirius. We aren't going anywhere."

"I don't see how you're going to get anything to eat, then. If you care at all about your friend, you won't send Peter to smuggle you some food. And Remus is a bit of a stickler for the rules at times, isn't he? He knows that food isn't allowed out of the Great Hall. So, I suppose he won't be smuggling any food for you _either_."

"What do you mean, Peter?"

"You haven't seen Peter this morning. He looks a bit like you two," George replied, happily. Sirius and James sighed. "I guess we're not having breakfast this morning. Remus, tell McGonagall that we're ill, will you?" Remus nodded sleepily.

"You two enjoy starvation, then. I fancy going to get breakfast."

"Yes. I really do fancy eggs and bacon and toast and porridge and tomatoes and sausages and cer-"

"YOU TWO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine, fine. We'll come back to get our books after we've eaten and we'll tell you just how _glorious _our breakfasts were."

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in

Fred and George simply couldn't let James and Sirius remain in their beds all day long. That would really rather ruin the prank. That was why once they had reached the Great Hall, they walked up to the Staff Table and asked to speak to Professor McGonagall. She had presumed it was about work then remembered who they were sharing a dormitory with and wondered if they had come to ask to be relocated. However, it turned out that it was neither of those things.

"Professor McGonagall, we would like to talk to you, please," Fred began.

"Of course, Misters Williamson. What does it concern?"

"It concerns three of our room mates. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Why am I not surprised. Would you like to move dormitories?" (_Please remember that at this point she had not realised that it wasn't about moving out of that dormitory. She had, however, deduced that it was not about schoolwork._) "No, Professor McGonagall. We're quite happy staying there. This is about something else."

"Well, do go on."

"We hate to have to inform you of this-"

"-Partly because it makes us snitches-"

"-And partly because it is unpleasant news-"

"-But Sirius, James and Peter are planning to skive off school today."

"Are they, indeed? And why is that?" Professor McGonagall asked rhetorically, raising one eyebrow.

"A current disposition, one could say."

"Well, I shall have to put a stop to that, shan't I?" This question, too, was rhetorical.

"But, if you couldn't tell them that it was us who told you…"

"Of course not. Thank you for telling me." And with that, McGonagall walked swiftly out of the room and almost certainly, towards the Gryffindor seventh year boys dormitory.

"Score," George whispered, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Huh?" Fred asked, looking confused, and fairly embarrassed.

"Another Muggle reference. Really, you need to get in touch with your Muggle side."

**A/N: OK. So I know that this chapter took me around two months to write, which is absolutely stupid, especially considering how short it is, but I had a bit of writer's block for when James and Sirius woke up. However, I know what I want to happen for the first half of next chapter, so, hopefully that should be written quite quickly. **

**And thanks for all of the reviews and favourites and everyone who follows this story! It's appreciated muchly. **


	14. Chapter 14

All that Minerva McGonagall had been told was that the three Gryffindor boys were facing a 'current disposition'. She didn't realise that their 'current disposition' would be quite so entertaining. She told the Fat Lady the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room once the portrait hole had swung open. She quickly crossed the room, walking up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. Once she had reached the door, she knocked.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black," she called. "I presume that you are all decently dressed."

"Professor McGonagall. One moment, please."

"Certainly. But, let me tell you this, you _will _be attending your classes and Quidditch practice today, no matter what has happened. Else, I will return, and next time I shan't be quite so polite."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

"Ugh," James sighed. "How did she know that we were planning on skipping?"

"I'm guessing it's something to do with those two blasted twins."

"They were the only ones who knew other than Remus. And Remus wouldn't have told her."

"He never would have done. I agree. Which means that it must have been those two twins. Exactly what I said earlier."

"We're going to have to go to classes, now, aren't we?" Peter asked, meekly.

"I suppose we don't really have any other choice. I'd have said that we could have left the dorm and gone and hid somewhere else, but… We can't really go anywhere else in case anyone sees us, can we?"

"Erm… Aren't people going to see us if we go to class?"

"Not if we cast a simple disillusionment charm."

"That's what we'll do then."

And so the three boys cast disillusionment charms on themselves to hide the boils. It had _obviously _worked as they couldn't see the boils on each other or on themselves when looking in the mirror. But honestly, did they really think that Fred and George, the masterminds behind Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the genii who had created 'sweets' such as Puking Pastilles and other ingenious inventions like Extendable Ears, were that _dumb_?

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

James, Sirius and Peter walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They only had a few minutes to eat breakfast if they wanted to get to Quidditch Practice on time. There were only a few people eating breakfast this early, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a few early risers and the few who needed to finish their essays. But despite how few of them there were, they still managed to make quite a large amount of noise when they saw the three Gryffindors. Because despite how clever they thought that they were being, attempting to conceal the boils with magic, Fred and George had been much, much, much cleverer.

Because, instead of hiding the boils like the disillusionment charm was supposed to, it had made it much worse, doubling, if not tripling, the amount of boils on their faces. Now, I know what you'll be saying, but earlier on in this very chapter, you said that the boils had disappeared and they couldn't see them, but that was because Fred and George had altered the charm so that if the person with the boils attempted to hide them with magic, then they wouldn't be able to see them. It really was quite clever.

And so, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were quite shocked when everyone started to laugh at them. Even the teachers were laughing. And that included Professor McGonagall who was chortling quietly under her breath. She really couldn't believe that their 'current disposition' made for such good entertainment.

"Padfoot," James whispered quietly under his breath, "what's going on? Why are they all laughing at us?"

" I don't know, Prongs. But I don't like it…" Sirius replied, also whispering.

"Neither do I. We're supposed to be the cause of the laughter. But not when it's because two idiotic twins who've transferred decide to pull a prank on us _and _get the better of us."

"No. They haven't gotten the better of us just yet."

"What do you mean, they haven't? They clearly have. Our prank was so much worse! Everyone can see that they've outdone us."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they've gotten the better of us. It just means that we're going to have to enlist the help of Remus so as we can prank them back. And it'll be a better prank."

"Yeah. Enlist the help of Remus. Phrase one of Operation Prank the Williamsons."

"Um… Guys… What does enlist mean?" Peter asked pitifully a few seconds after the end of that conversation.

"Never mind, Pete. Never mind," Sirius said, disparagingly.

"Anyway, you want to grab a bowl of cereal?" James asked.

"Sure," Sirius agreed, and with that the three boys headed over towards the Gryffindor table.

They sat down next to the rest of the Gryffindor team. They were within a meters distance. Hence why what happened next, happened. Boils spread across the faces of the Gryffindor team.

"Argh!" shouted one of the Chasers, Alexander Bell, his voice echoing across the Great Hall. One of the girls had collapsed onto the floor in shock and another was being comforted by her friend. "What am I supposed to do? I have a date with my boyfriend tonight. We were going to go to the Astronomy Tower and he promised that it would be romantic. But I can't let him see me like this!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't care. By the way, who is _he_?"

"He's a Hufflepuff. You won't know him. But what am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know? You could say that… That… erm… Maybe…"

"I can't go out and see him tonight! What if he laughs at me?"

"He won't laugh at you, I'm sure. Otherwise he wouldn't be the boyfriend that you think he is, would he?"

"But what if he doesn't tell me that I look beautiful? He _always _tells me that I look beautiful!"

"I'm sure he'll still say that you look great."

"But I don't look great! Can't you see! I look ugly with all of these boils!"

"I wouldn't say that you looked ugly. You don't look quite as good as you normally do-"

"There, you admit it! I look ugly!"

"NO! I just said that you didn't. That you just didn't look quite as good as normal."

"That's a sure euphemism for 'you look ugly'! Oh, tell me the truth! I look ugly, don't I?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't?"

"BUT I DO! I look AWFUL!"

At that point a Hufflepuff, sixth year entered the Great Hall and crossed over to the Gryffindor table. "Petrova? What's wrong? What's up with your face?"

"SEE! I told you that he would say I looked ugly!" Petrova screamed.

"Wait! You're dating William Fletchley?"

"Of course I am!"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Angelica, the other girl, shouted.

"What did I do to you? Stop trying to turn this conversation around to yourself, anyway! We were talking about me!"

"I really can't believe you! You're dating the guy who I've loved since third year! We're in the fifth year, now! TWO YEARS! I've loved him for TWO YEARS and you DARE to date him?"

"Oh puh-lease. You don't love him. It's only a silly little crush. Now, how can I get rid of these boils?"

"I DON'T KNOW! AND I CERTAINLY SHAN'T TELL YOU EVEN IF I FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET RID OF THEM! YOU DESERVE FAR WORSE THAN A FACE FULL OF BOILS! I HATE YOU!" Angelica stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Well, that was rather melodramatic, wasn't it?" James asked.

"You," Petrova whispered venomously. "This is all your fault. My best friend hates me now. All because of you!"

"Wait? How is this James' fault? I don't understand?" Sirius butted in.

"It's not just his fault. It's yours and Pettigrew's, too."

"How's it our fault?" James asked. You could tell from his voice that he was getting angrier and angrier.

"You were the one who managed to cover my face in boils! It must be contagious!"

"That only explains how your face is covered in boils. Not why your best friend hates you."

"Don't you see? If my face hadn't been 'covered in boils' then my boyfriend wouldn't have come over to ask what was wrong. THEN, Angelica wouldn't have found out that I was dating William and then she wouldn't hate me!"

"No offence, Petrova. But lies and secrets aren't the best things to base a friendship on," Sirius said.

"YOU! You shut up! Just keep your big mouth CLOSED!" Petrova, too, began to walk away.

"Petrova, Quidditch practice is this morning. It's a little late to tell Angelica to come back, but you will not be excused," James called after her.

"Tell you what, Potter, _screw _Quidditch! I DON'T CARE!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Um, James," Sirius started. "You realise that that means that we're only going to have one chaser at practice today, what with Petrova and Angelica gone. And Lizzie has gone and fainted and Alex looks a little too angry and stressed to be able to play. That leaves us without a keeper and our other beater. Which means that we're four players down. And in all honesty, the rest of the team, consisting of one person, doesn't look too happy with us either." Sirius was right. The rest of the team looked positively _mutinous_.

"Er, tell you what folks. Quidditch practice is cancelled today," James said, sheepishly, before standing and running away at full speed, with Sirius hot on his tail. Peter, however, decided, rather unwisely, to finish off his bowl of cereal. As the three members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team remaining in the Great Hall walked out, they dumped their bowls of cereal over Peter's head. Hence, why it was rather unwise.

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

Madam Pomfrey had noticed a sudden influx of students coming to her begging her to get rid of their boils. However, before she had opened the door to this amount of students, she had questioned them about where they had gotten their boils from.

"Wait, don't you dare come in!" she said to one student. "Where did you get those boils from?"

"I caught them off someone, Madam Pomfrey. Please, can you get rid of them?"

"You say you caught them off someone? How soon did they come up?"

"Within a few seconds."

"Then, no, sir, I cannot get rid of them for you because you are not permitted to enter the Hospital Wing. And tell everyone else that. And no, you are not allowed to miss lessons because the boils don't seem to have any adverse effects on your health. Now. Go to lessons, please."

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

Despite the fact that Quidditch Practice was cancelled, it did not mean that the whole school day was cancelled. And as Madam Pomfrey had already informed many students already that day, students were not allowed to miss lessons. That was why many students were now attempting to go to lessons whilst still staying away from any of those who had caught the 'case of the boils'.

"Paaaddie," James whined.

"Yes, Prongs," Sirius replied, his teeth gritted with annoyance at being called Paddie.

"Why is everyone avoiding us?"

"I don't know."

"Is it cause of the whole boils thing?"

"Maybe… But it's already halfway around the school, so there's no particular reason to avoid us."

"You know, you two," Remus interjected, "you two really are idiots. Everyone's avoiding you because everyone's angry at you two, and let's not forget Peter, for starting to pass around the boils. Everyone saw that it was you three who started it. Idiots." Sirius and James replied with a mere 'oh'.

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

That night, Fred and George felt _very _satisfied. Their prank had been _very_ successful. James, Sirius and Peter had been completely avoided by _everyone_ in the school. Even the teachers had tried to keep their distance. And that was _why _their prank had been so successful. Within an hour or two, their popularity had completely _gone_.

"You know, my dear brother, Fred, we did a _very _good job with that prank, didn't we?"

"We did, dear old brother of mine. We did."

**A/N: WOW! How long ago did I put up the last chapter? This is ridiculous! I was sort of struggling at the end but I felt that that was a half decent place to end the chapter.**

**Oh, and whilst I remember, last chapter, you'll remember that I used the charm 'Furnunculabantus', I would just like to point out that it makes no sense grammatically in Latin. The 'bant' in Latin means 'they were…' whilst the 'us' at the end means 'having been…' **

**So yeah, I was just pointing that out before someone else did. **

**And, thanks for the comments and favourites and whatnot… I love 'em! **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER! **Actually, I'm currently buying the rights to Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling, so I honestly have no need for a disclaimer. Actually, thinking about it... I don't think I should get those rights... Then a) I wouldn't be able to write FAN fiction and b) I would be totally, completely BANKRUPT!

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

"Those two bloody-!"

"Padfoot! I thought I've told you not to swear before!" Remus interjected quickly.

"Oh, come on, Remmy. Don't be such a fun sponge."

"Well, don't swear! You know that you're not supposed to!"

"Oh come on! Who gives a-"

"Padfoot!"

"What? I was _going _to say 'who gives a damn'!"

"Well, just don't. And anyway, what do you want?"

It was finally James' turn to speak. "We need your help."

"Why?"

"You know why," James sighed.

"Because the Williamsons' prank was so much better than yours?"

"I suppose so," Sirius huffed, angry.

"You know that you're the brains behind all of our biggest pranks. We're only the brains in making them work- the charms and whatnot."

"In short, your pranks suck without me?" Remus asked, his voice seemingly innocent, but his eyes were mischievous. "I wouldn't go _that _far, but… to an extent, I suppose."

"James, I hate to prove my point, but let's use your failure of a prank as an example. A hair colour changing charm? Really?"

"It was the best I could think of at such short notice."

"Well, I suppose you'll be wanting my help."

"But of course."

"I'll meet you in our dorm after lunch. I have a free period and you two weren't planning on going to class anyways."

"Yeah, we were," James and Sirius said, in time and tone of voice with each other. The tone was the same one that they used to tell teachers that they _hadn't _been going to break the rules.

"No, you weren't," Remus contradicted. "You two _never _bother going to History of Magic."

"Fine, we _never _go to History of Magic. But you _know _that we do the reading and essays."

"I know, but I can't say that I'm not surprised about that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Remmy. Anyway, we're going to Lunch."

"And in case you've forgotten, I'm coming too." With that, the three Marauders (as Peter wasn't there, I don't really know where he was), headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

That was, they were headed towards the Great Hall until they saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the staff table. The thing was, ever since James, Sirius and Peter had started the epidemic of boils, McGonagall had been trying to give them detention. In fact, probably hundreds of detentions, considering that she, herself, had caught them (the boils, that was). And so, those three particular Marauders, had decided that if she couldn't find them, she couldn't give them detention. Their plan really made it difficult for them to go to Transfiguration. Recently, they had resorted to sitting under James's invisibility cloak at the back of the classroom. (This close to N.E.W.T.S., they really couldn't afford to miss any more lessons. And also, they happened to love Transfiguration). But anyway, it was why they now turned around and headed towards the Kitchens.

The Kitchens was the second home to two of the Marauders. James and Sirius spent stupid amounts of time sitting in the kitchen. They both loved the house elves, those at Hogwarts being so much kinder than Kreacher. They were willing to give them food whenever they wanted, and the food that they provided was always the best (definitely deserving of three Michelin stars). The kitchen was also the place that Sirius and James planned the majority of their pranks, and Remus and Peter often sat in on these meetings. This was also where Sirius met up with the more conscientious of his girlfriends- that is, the ones who didn't want to leave Hogwarts' grounds whilst it was not a Hogsmeade weekend, but did not want to get caught snogging in a broom closet either. Obviously, Sirius blindfolded his girlfriend whilst entering and leaving the Kitchen- they never _actually _knew where they were, (for some, this made it seem all the more romantic).

"Master Potter and Master Black and Master Lupin," one of the house elves said as the three Marauders walked in.

"Aw, come on, Pipsy, you know that we don't want to be addressed by the term 'Master'. It makes me think of my father," Sirius complained.

"And besides, you know that we're not above you. You're just as good." Pipsy blushed at James' comment. "Thank you Mister Potter and Mister Black."

"Your welcome," they said.

"You deserve it though, Pipsy. I'd say you were just as good as me, too, but, we all know that that's not true. You're better. A house elf is treated far better than a werewolf. People welcome house elves into their home, but they'd never wish for a werewolf to enter their house. They just wouldn't. I don't blame them."

"Mister Lupin, you is a kind werewolf, a very, very, very, kind werewolf. You have nothing to be shamed about."

"Thanks, Pipsy."

"What would you like? We house elves is making a special chocolate fudge cake for Squeak's birthday. She is having her birthday today."

"We'll be back in a moment. Wait for us. Don't cut the cake before we come back, will you?"

"Of course. Pipsy will go tell the other house elves to wait."

"Thanks." And with that the three Marauders left the Kitchens to go and find Squeak a birthday present.

"What on earth are we supposed to get her?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could…"

"Maybe…"

"Get her…"

"Maybe a…"

"Hmmm…"

It was at that point that Sirius had a great idea. "I have a great idea! You see, we can't give the house elves anything like clothes because that would mean that we freed them. But, the house elves at Grimmauld Place always liked it if we cut off their heads and stuck them on a plaque on the wall after they died. We could promise Squeak that we'll do that once she's died." The best way to describe the moment after Sirius had speaking is as a very face palm moment for Remus and James.

"Please say that you did not just say that, Padfoot?" Moony asked.

"What? What was wrong with that?"

"Did you _hear _what you just said?" James asked, shocked.

"Yeah… I said we could frame her head pretty much."

"EXACTLY!" James and Remus shouted.

"You always said that you hated it when your mother did that. For crying out loud, you used to say that you got nightmares from those 'bloody weird creepy house elf heads'. You _hated _those heads _loads_."

"Yeah, but the house elves always liked it."

"Sirius, we are _not_, I repeat _not_, cutting off her head once she's died and sticking it on the wall!"

"Fine! What do you suggest that we get her?"

"I don't know. You used to say that Kreacher stole loads of your stuff. All of your favourite, nice, new, stuff. Maybe we could get her something like that."

"Yeah! We could totally steal something like one of Lily's necklaces!"

"Sirius, that was _not _what I meant. I meant that we could transform something into a necklace or go and buy someone's necklace off them."

Now that they knew what to get Squeak, they merely needed to figure out where to get a necklace from. It was now that Sirius had his next bright idea. "I know how to get the necklace. Just leave it to me."

"Sure Sirius. You go get the necklace."

"Alrighty! I will! See you guys in a bit!" However, James and Remus were a little bit uncertain as to whether or not Sirius would _actually _get necklace decided to make sure that their plan was infallible (almost in the same way that Titanic was unsinkable) by getting another necklace.

"So where do you think that we can find one?"

"Maybe Lily will just give us one if we ask nicely?"

"James, she hates you."

"Yeah but if she thinks that we're doing something nice she might agree to help."

"I suppose that we can try. But on one, well three, conditions."

"OK, Remus," James said, nodding his head furiously.

"One. You do not ask Lily out on a date. You know that there is absolutely no point as you _know _that she will say no." James looked disappointed at this but nodded his head in agreement. "Two. You do not ask Lily if you can see her underwear drawer. I know that you've done it before, and _yes_, you _were _drunk, though that still doesn't make it forgivable, and you were complaining that your erm… vital regions were hurting for days after because apparently Lily has a very bony right knee. And three, though this was sort of covers the other two as well. You are, under no circumstances, allowed to talk. In fact, for good measure…" Remus snatched James' wand from his pocket before 'silencio'-ing him. James didn't look too happy if the angry hand gestures were anything to go by. Remus merely grinned before cheerily saying, "Come on. Let's go. We need to get that necklace!" James glared. His evil glare was, surprisingly, almost as good as Lucius Malfoy's. Remus skipped off, cheerfully ignoring the evil glare.

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

As Remus and James were approaching the Gryffindor seventh year dormitories, Sirius was approaching a broom cupboard. This was a particularly special broom cupboard however. This broom cupboard was the head quarters of the Sirius Black Fan Club. Yes, you heard me right. Sirius Black had a fan club at Hogwarts. I suppose it isn't all too surprising as considering the number of hormonal teenage girls attending this particular school.

Anyhow, the Sirius Black fan club's headquarters were a broom cupboard. Admittedly it was not the most luxurious place to hold the club's meetings in, but it served its purpose well enough. In fact, holding the meetings here worked far better than holding them in the Third Floor Girl's Bathroom had ever done. Of course, that was partly due to the fact that they refused to allow Moaning Myrtle to join and as such, had had water balloons thrown at them (I still believe to this day that they were filled with toilet water rather than other, more sanitary, options.), water faucets exploding meaning that the attendees of the meetings would enter nice and dry and leave soaked to the bone, and many other things which I cannot be bothered to write.

And this was the broom cupboard into which Sirius Black was now walking. The arrival of Sirius Black was rather like that of a rock star. Perhaps Ozzy Osbourne or someone else just as famous… The girls were screaming and rushing up to greet him and there were a few who even fainted.

"Hi girls," Sirius greeted charmingly. At the sound of his voice a few more girls fainted. Most people were left too shocked to speak and it fell to the head of the fan club to speak. "Hello, Sirius," said Orlagh Bones cordially. Orlagh Bones was a small, petite girl in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Today, Sirius noticed, her hair was in a braid, hanging down to her waist, which seemed to emphasise two things. First, how faery like her face looked (in a good way) and secondly, how slim her waist was.

"Hi Orlagh. You look pretty hot today, you know? Did you do something with your hair?" Orlagh looked pleased that Sirius had noticed that she had tied her hair up, rather than leaving it in its usual messy tangle. "Thanks, Sirius. And, yeah, I put it in a braid today." She smiled happily. "Anyway, was there anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Yeah… I just came to see if my loyal and extremely kind, gracious, brilliant and pretty fans would like to help me out of a situation?"

Orlagh and some of the other girls looked wary at the possible innuendo. Padfoot, seeing their concern, immediately backtracked. "No, no, no! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that! I was wondering if any of you had a necklace that you could give to me?"

The other girls looked even _more _wary. Was this really happening, was what they were thinking. Was Sirius Black, the almighty God, now asking other girls to donate presents for his current girlfriend? Orlagh was left to ask this question.

"Sirius, are you… Asking us to give you one of our necklaces so that you can then give it to your girlfriend?" She sounded hesitant and left many gaps in between her words.

"No! Of course I'm not asking that!"

"Then what?"

"It's a long story," Sirius began.

Orlagh, suddenly looking quite scary and fiery, exclaimed, "You know! I really hate it when people say that!" Sirius pondered about her sudden anger for a moment. Maybe one of her ex-boyfriends had used that as an excuse as to why he was suddenly kissing or making out or perhaps going slightly further than that with another girl.

"It's just… It's one of the house elves birthdays today, and we, the Marauders, wanted to give her a gift. And obviously, we can't give her clothes or anything, so we decided that we should give her a necklace." Many of the girls in the broom cupboard swooned at Sirius' (seeming) thoughtfulness.

"That is so _cute_!" one girl, Katie, who was in her fifth year, shouted. "Here take my necklace!" She unclasped her necklace and thrust it into his hand. "It's OK, I don't mind. It doesn't mean anything to me at all. I don't even like it that much!"

"OK. Thanks, Katie. That's really kind of you. The house elf that we're going to give this to will really appreciate it. Anyway, good bye. Hope to see you soon!"

It happened to be as James and Remus were walking by that Sirius came out of the cupboard. "So this is the day that the magnificent, if not slightly pouf-y, Sirius Black, comes out of the closet," James called. Padfoot looked stunned and slightly horrified as though something blasphemous had been said whilst Moony sniggered. "It's quite impressive, though," he added, choking back his laughter, "that you've decided to come out, especially considering that your family will hate it. I wonder how long it'll take for your favourite younger brother to send your dear parents a letter informing them that… well… that you've come out of the closet."

"And do you think that dear Auntie Walburga will send Sirius a howler?" James mocked, smirking all of the while. "Oh shut up, you two!" Padfoot shouted, "I'm not 'coming out of the closet' as you deign to call it!"

"Oh, so you're still in there?" James replied. "But I could have sworn that I just saw you come out of the closet…"

"Yeah. I'm with Prongs. I thought that I'd seen you come out of the closet… but… if you haven't then I guess it's a shame. We thought that you were being quite brave." Sirius looked murderous at his friends' mockery of him. "Be QUIET! I am NOT 'in the closet' and have never given you any reasons to believe that!"

"Oh, but you have, Padfoot," Moony smirked evilly.

"What about the amount of time you spend on your hair in the morning, brushing it until it shines."

"Or how many times you feel the need to get changed multiple times throughout the day. I do believe that your record is twenty three times."

"Or, best of all, that time when we walked in on you declaring your love for yourself, whilst staring at your 'topless, handsome, muscular, beautiful, perfect and charming self' in the mirror. And that was a direct quote." James and Remus continued to laugh. "Nope, Sirius, you've never given us _any _reasons to believe that you may be so far in the closet that you're in Narnia," Remus said, almost sarcastically. Sirius looked sheepish and decided to hang up his hat and wave a white flag. "You know what, guys?" he asked, "Let's just drop it and go back to the kitchens. I got a necklace for Squeak."

James and Remus looked impressed. "We were just on the way to get one from one of the Gryffindor girls."

"Yes, well, I've already got one. I charmed, not in the Magical sense, the 'fall in 'love'' type. Anyway, I charmed a Hufflepuff girl called Katie. Only in her fifth year, very easily impressed, quite pretty. Not my usual type, quite quiet and shy. A bit too conservative, not very well known around Hogwarts, but a nice girl all the sa-"

"Padfoot. Shut up. We do not give a damn about any of the girls in your fan club. We honestly do _not _care."

"Well, Prongs, you're being a bit touchy, aren't you? Jealous that I have a fan club and you don't?"

"Not at all, Sirius. I don't want one because that would just piss Lily off even more. And I only love one girl, and I do _not _want her angry with me because then she'd be even _less _likely to go out with me and you know that it's already highly unlikely. Sirius, why won't she believe that I love her?" James, it seemed, had gone off at both a tangent and one of his common long winded rants. In answer to his question, Sirius just shrugged. "Anyway, now that James has shut up about his red headed, girl problems, are we going to go back to Squeak's birthday party?"

"We probably ought to. We _did _tell them to wait for us and not to cut the cake or anything before we arrived."

It was around half an hour after the Marauders had left the kitchens that they returned with a necklace. Remus, having noticed earlier that the kitchens were devoid of any decorations, had decided to transfigure his handkerchief into a banner saying 'Happy Birthday' in writing which flashed bright colours. He had also transfigured a few old, now broken pens, which he had been going to throw away, into balloons. Each pen had been transfigured into a bunch of balloons, each bunch consisting of five or six brightly coloured balloons. They had walked through the portrait hole to find quite a sight.

The many house elves were gathered happily around one, large table. They were singing traditional elfish songs, such as, "Magic Saved Our Master" and "A Little Magic Helps To Do The Cooking". It was an interesting sight (and sound) to be sure. James and Sirius laughed at the intriguing sight (not in an unkind way; more a… a similar way in which one would laugh at their friend who had just walked into a door), whilst Remus, an avid photographer, took multiple photographs, both Wizarding and Muggle, as well as a few Muggle videos. After laughing and taking enough videos and photographs to satisfy themselves, they reintroduced themselves.

"Hey," James said, as energetically as he could without shouting. The house elves turned around to look at the three boys. "Oh, hello. We brought Squeak a present, and a few decorations for the kitchens to liven the place up. I mean, it is her birthday, after all!" One of the house elves stood and bowed. "Oh thank you, Masters Potter and Black and Lupin! You is very, very kind! You was not needing to get Squeak a gift for her birthday!"

"Yes, but we wanted to. Anyway, we can start her birthday celebrations now," Sirius said, looking overjoyed (for some reason).

Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_Lost_in_Love_and_time_

The three Marauders and a large group of house elves were all sitting on the floor, all rather tired. They had just played a rather exciting and violent (towards the end), game of Musical Chairs. In the final, it had been Sirius and one of the younger house elves. When the music had stopped, Sirius had run for the chair before leaping backwards (so that he would end up sitting on the chair). However, the house elf had grabbed the chair (so that Sirius ended up on the floor when he landed) and started to climb up the chair leg so that she could take a seat. However, Sirius was still close enough to be within arm's length of the chair. He yanked the chair towards him sharply, the house elf still clinging on to one of the legs. "Earthquake time!" Sirius yelled and the house elf turned to look at him strangely. The house elf paused for a while, long enough for Sirius to have stood and grabbed the chair by its back. It would have been easy enough for him to sit down, providing that he didn't care about squishing the house elf. Instead, he shook the chair, trying to shake her off. When that didn't work, Sirius tried something else. He still had around twelve more seconds before she properly sat down on the chair and won. Time for another tactic. Sirius reached out towards the house elf, and rather than forcibly removing the house elf (as many were expecting), he began to tickle the house elf. The house elf couldn't help but laugh. She started to fall off the chair, exactly what Sirius was hoping for. After a few more seconds, the house elf fell, falling ten centimetres to the ground. Sirius, satisfied that she wasn't going to be hurt by her fall (that would really kill the mood, after all), sat down. "Guess who's the winner?"

Sirius was obviously ecstatic about his win. He started to run around the room roaring "I'VE WON! I'VE WON!" James sighed and put his head in his hands, almost embarrassed (Sirius' making James embarrassed was quite a feat in itself), at his best friend's behaviour. "Come on, Sirius. Just calm down. We know you've won. No need to run around the room shouting about it."

"You're just jealous!" Sirius shouted in return before continuing in his victory celebrations.

"No, Padfoot. I'm just trying to stay out of detention. It's past midnight, and all your noise might let Filch know that there are students out of bed."

"He won't know how to get into the kitchens, no worries."

"Padfoot. Think. Realistically. Please? Of course he knows how to get into the kitchens!"

"Misters Potter and Lupin and Black. Excuse Pippy for interrupting, but you is not meaning that you is out after curfew?" It was the house elf who had been in the final round of musical chairs and had an epic battle with Sirius who spoke up. "We're always out after curfew, Pippy, it doesn't make any difference."

"But Misters, Pippy does not want for you to be getting into any trouble at all. Pippy is telling you that you should go back to your dormitory, because Mister Filch can be very scary when he gets angry."

"Thanks for the warning, Pippy. We'll be fine though. We can play another round of musical chairs or something."

"No, Misters Black and Potter and Lupin. Pippy is telling you that you must be going to your dormitory. Besides, Pippy and her friends is getting tired now. We is needing to get up early so that we can be preparing breakfast."

"If you're sure, Pippy. We can help to stay and tidy up if you'd like."

"No , Pippy and the other house elves is not wanting your help. It would be very disgraceful! Pippy and the other house elves can not be accepting their guests help tidying up. That would mean that Pippy and her friends would be very impolite. And it is no trouble to tidy up." Pippy clapped her hands together and all of the mess that had previously inhabited the kitchens vanished. "See? Pippy had no trouble getting the kitchens tidy!"

"That's impressive magic, Pippy," Remus said. "Well, if you need to get up early tomorrow, well, I suppose, today, then we'll be going. Have a good nights rest. And I hope you had a good birthday, Squeak. Your birthday cake was amazing and so was all of the food!"

"Squeak had a very good time tonight and I is honoured that Misters Black and Potter and Lupin came to visit me. Thank you."

"Well, good night." Remus smiled as he walked out, dragging James and Sirius behind him, they too, uttering their goodbyes as they left.

Author's Note: ACK! It took SO long to write! But then again, it is like 4000 words… That's quite impressive for me. And by the way, a lot of this is based off real life. Well, this chapter anyway. Like, my family were playing dominos, and whenever someone won they had to run around the table shouting "I'VE WON!". And then there was that violent game of musical chairs I had with my friend a few years ago (just to let you know, I won).

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope there weren't too many mistakes in there either… :p

And also, I know that it was a really bad place to end the chapter, but I couldn't face writing anymore of this chapter! It was dragging out waaaayyy too much for me! And yes, I know! I DIDN'T even get to the planning for the prank! ACK! I STILL NEED TO THINK OF A PRANK!HELP! If anyone bothers to read this far/ has any ideas for the prank (- MAIN point!) PM ME! Please...

So anyway, RER! –Read, enjoy, review!

Wow… Long author's note…


	16. Chapter 16

"Look at them," Padfoot whispered mutinously. "All smug and Slytherin-y just because their prank was better than ours." He glared at Fred and George who were walking by. Seeing this, they turned, shot Sirius a grin and waved. "Ugh! I really hate those twins! Moony, have you figured out a prank, yet?"

"Nope," Remus said, cheerily, which seemed to only anger Sirius even more. "I'm figuring something out, though."

"Well, can you hurry up? They keep on smirking at me!"

"No, Padfoot, they don't."

"Yes they do! They're _mocking _me, Moony!"

"No, they're not, Sirius. You're just imagining things because you're paranoid." Sirius looked as though he couldn't think of a comeback, so instead settled for something vaguely off topic. "Really, Moony, shouldn't you be planning the prank, instead of arguing with me!" Remus sighed, ever so tempted to say 'But you started it', however, he managed to, quite wisely, refrain from opening his mouth, instead choosing merely to nod.

"Alright, Remus? What are you working on?" James asked as he approached. He had been forced by Professor Flitwick to stay behind after their Charm's lesson. "The prank. I'm thinking something location based. So that no matter where they try to run, they won't get anywhere." Sirius looked confused for a moment. "You mean, like triggering the pranks from the dorm or something?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "We sit and watch from the dormitory, and wait for them to run into the trap."

"It sounds good," James nodded. "Pranking in comfort. Not something that we're really familiar with."

"Nah, we're normally far too busy running away from Filch and everyone else to enjoy the moment."

"And the other plus side to this is that the teachers won't have any evidence that it was us. They'll suspect it was us but they can't give us a detention. They'll have no proof. And the twins will know it was us."

"Moony, it's perfect."

"Yeah, but the spells we need to trigger the pranks are going to need quite a bit of working on."

"Why don't we use the same things that Muggles use?" James asked.

"You mean triggers, like strings across the floor?" Remus questioned in reply.

"Yeah."

"I thought about that. It was my first idea but I figured that it wouldn't work. It's more likely that someone else will trigger the prank than the Williamson twins. We need to set it off specifically when the twins walk by."

"Oi, Moony. I have an idea. Do you have the map?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, of course I have the map. Why?"

"I need it." Remus nodded and handed the map over to Sirius after fishing it out of his satchel.

"Thanks. I'll be back. Prongs, I think I might need your help for this one."

"Yeah sure, I'm coming."

"Right then, we'll see you later, Moony."

"You mean I'm not coming?"

"No and you'll see why later."

"I'm going to be a bloody guinea pig all over again, aren't I?" Moony sounded annoyed.

"Honestly, Remus. What happened to no swearing?" Sirius smirked before turning, grabbing James and walking away.

James and Sirius were halfway to their dormitory before James asked his question. "What are you thinking about, Sirius?"

"I'm thinking something so bloody complicated that we might have to go to the library."

"_That _complicated?"

"Yeah, and I doubt that anyone's ever tried it before."

"Great. We're going to have to pull one of those stunts where we invent the spells ourselves, aren't we?"

"That was what I was expecting. That's why I said I might need your help."

"Right," James said, looking uncomfortable with what Sirius had just said. It was strange for Sirius to confess that he might need some help with one of his strange plans. "So, we're going to the library?"

"You might want to grab your invisibility cloak. You know that we can't be seen in the library. We might ruin our reputations as dangerous, careless, naturally brilliant pranksters." Sirius grinned. It was often that he and James would mock each other about the reputations that they had achieved over the years.

**LILAT**

James had reached his invisibility cloak from his chest and the two seventh years were now on their way to the library. He had his invisibility cloak stuffed into his satchel, ready for its use when they entered the library. A corridor away from their destination, James pulled out his invisibility cloak from his bag. He threw it over their heads, the both of them having to crouch a bit so that the cloak could cover their feet as well. They entered the library, passing Madam Pince's desk silently without attracting her attention.

"So, what section are we looking for?"

"I don't know, entirely. I'm guessing we want the Charms section, maybe a couple of visits to the Transfiguration section."

"What are we _doing_? I mean, what's your big, bright idea?"

"Well, Prongs," Sirius said, suddenly serious, "you believe that anything's possible, right? Not trying to be corny or anything?"

"Sure it is. I mean, we managed to make the Marauder's Map."

"Glad you're taking that approach because I think most may say that this is impossible." Sirius grinned and so did James, both already looking forward to the challenge.

**LILAT**

Remus was wandering the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. Technically, he was on patrol, as a prefect but in his own mind and view, he was just wandering the halls of Hogwarts because his best friends had abandoned him so that they could go to the library. When he put it like that, it sounded so much worse. Had _James _and _Sirius _really left him so that they could go to the library? Remus sighed. James and Sirius always got into these weird, compulsive, almost OCD moods when it came to pranks. They wouldn't let it go until they had a plan that was perfect. He sighed again. Considering what he'd asked of them, he doubted they'd come out of the library for a couple of days. He sighed for the third time.

"Remus, are you alright?" Bell asked. Isabella Edgecombe was in her seventh year, like the Marauders. She, unlike the Marauders though, was a Ravenclaw, and it was possible for Remus as well as many others, to understand why. She seemed to be able to pick up even small details, both to do with people and their moods as well as school work and her studies. Remus had never really noticed her physical features, but many other males in Hogwarts considered her to be quite pretty. Almost plain, but pretty in a simple and sweet way. Brown hair, that hung down to the middle of her back in a simple plait, green eyes, fairly pale skin... But to Remus she was only ever a friend. Over the past two years, when they had been patrolling together, they had become good friends. He could trust her with most things- the more mundane things, like school work problems. Obviously he had never told her about the more serious things about himself, like the fact that he turned into a werewolf every full moon.

"Pardon, Bell?" Remus asked. He had nicknamed her Bell at the beginning of their sixth year. He never knew why he had suddenly started calling her Bell rather than Bella, like he previously had done. Sirius and James had declared that Remus had changed her nick name so as to make it more personal. _Everyone _called her Bella. They had said that Remus wanted a special connection with Bell, before proceeding to tease him about liking a girl. Remus had dismissed their teasing, saying that even if he liked her, he would never act upon his affections, purely because he didn't want to put her in any danger by way of his monthly transformations.

"I asked if you were alright, that was all, Rem. It's only that you keep sighing. As though you're distressed or something. Is work getting the better of you or something?" Rem. That was her nickname for him. She had started calling him Rem out of fondness. He was sure that it was only a platonic fondness however.

"I'm fine. It's just our next prank is getting the better of me."

"Oh. What are you planning this time?"

"Something big. You'll see when the time comes." She smiled.

"And of course I won't tell anyone that it was you."

"Glad to hear it. I wouldn't want to be stripped of my Prefect badge."

"It's amazing that James hasn't lost his Head Boy badge yet."

"It is. He's learnt to be a lot more subtle over the years, though. I think he's still trying to win Lily over."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He loves her, doesn't her." It was a rhetorical question. That was another thing that Remus would talk to Bell about. Relationships. More often than not about those of his friends and other Gryffindors. She could tell him about how successful Sirius' relationships were and how long they would last. It was a useful advantage when he, James and Peter bet on how long they would last and how they would end. With Bell's help, though this was unknown to her, he had, so to speak, swept the floor with them. He may as well have robbed them for all the money he had won off of them.

"Yeah. He loves her for sure. Are you sure that you won't tell me if she loves him? Because it sure would stop James' whining." Remus laughed a little.

"You know that I won't tell you. I've already told you that enough times. Anyway, this prank of yours. Is it going to be distinctly Marauder-ish?"

"Rather distinctly. Definitely big enough. I think we're going to out do ourselves with this prank if all goes to plan."

"It's revenge, isn't it?" Bell asked.

"I've been roped in to help James and Sirius."

"They'd get nowhere with their pranks without you."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. They'd get somewhere, definitely somewhere. Just, the pranks would never be as big. They'd probably have to resort to stealing pranks off other people."

"So, if it's all that big, then James and Sirius are working on the prank, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They're working on figuring out how to carry out my idea. I suspect that they'll be a couple of days. It's something new, even to us."

"Well, Rem, good luck." They were now standing in front of the Great Hall. This was their roundabout destination. They always finished their patrol here. 'Neutral ground' they'd always referred to it as. Neither of them knew why, after all, they weren't enemies, but, still, it was what they always did. "See you, then," Remus said, casting his friend one last look and a wave before walking away.

He was going to go up to the Gryffindor common room. Probably finish off his Transfiguration homework, maybe get a head start on his Potion's essay and then curl up with a good book. He'd probably end up doing that the next couple of nights. He had a feeling that James and Sirius weren't going to give up. They might pull a couple of all nighters out in the library. After all, they had the invisibility cloak, they weren't going to get caught by Madam Pince. And either one of them could sneak out at any time to go to the kitchens to go and get food. No, they probably wouldn't bother turning up to breakfast or dinner or lunch or anything. They'd probably stake it out in the library. Under the invisibility cloak, of course, Remus thought, so as not to damage their precious reputations.

**LILAT**

They had overestimated themselves. It hadn't taken them two days like they had expected. It had taken five. Five bloody days spent in the library. It was enough to mentally scar Sirius and James forever. But, it had been successful. They had figured out how to do the thing that Remus had asked them to. They had figured out how to prank someone from their own dormitory. And now it was time to test out their theory.

They were currently wandering around the corridors of Hogwarts, planting spells on certain parts of the castle. The spells were only simple incantations, such as Aguamenti and Alarte Ascendere. Just enough to ensure that the spells were working. After around twenty minutes, having finished, they returned to the Gryffindor common room. They had been planning on ignoring the calls of Frank, eager to try out their plan, but Frank seemed quite persistant. They had begun to walk towards the steps to their dormitory when Frank tripped Sirius, so as to make it stop.

Sirius looked flabbergasted. "What did you do that for, Frank?"

"Weren't you listening? I called you like seven times."

"Yeah, well, no offence, Frank, but we're sort of in the middle of doing something important."

"Well, good for you, but I wanted to tell you before anyone else did."

Sirius looked enraged. "Could you not have just waited for one minute? You could have waited until later!"

"But like I said, I wanted to tell you before anyone else did. And you know that Hogwarts is just a rumour mill with a few teachers and a few lessons at heart. By tonight, you'd have already heard thirty different versions of the one story from twenty different people." James sighed; an admission that Frank was correct.

"So," Sirius began, "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"You know how I like Alice?"

"Yeah," James said, stretching out the syllable so that it lasted for around five seconds.

" Well, earlier, she was talking to Lily and Hestia and people. And I, sort of, heard what they were saying." Frankhad the decency to blush at his admittance of eavesdropping. "But I swear, it wasn't my fault! I was just walking behind them and I just happened to hear."

"So, what were they saying? Anything about how hot I was? I've heard that Alice wants to go with me to Madam Puddifoots. You know, the new café in Hogsmeade. Everyone's saying that it's perfect for romantic couples and for setting a mood for-"

Sirius was cut off my Frank's incoming fist. It smashed into his face before James, or Sirius, could stop him. They could both hear a resounding crack as Sirius' nose crumpled and bent. "OW!" Sirius shouted. "What the hell did you do that for, mate? That HURT!" Sirius was currently clutching his nose, desperate to stop the bleeding. "I don't appreciate you talking about Alice that way."

"Oh get over it, Frank!" Sirius cried indignantly, his voice was muffled by the steady stream of blood flowing from his clearly broken nose. "It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. You just have a crush on her."

"Well, if you'd have bothered to listen then-" James cut off Frank's spiel before he could get any more angry. "So, what were you going to say, Frank?" he asked. He made his voice as friendly as possible, hoping to calm Frank, so that he wouldn't do anything rash, like punch Sirius in the face, again.

"Where was I?"

"You were explaining about how you heard what they were saying."

"Oh, right. Well, I heard what they were saying. And, you'll never guess what Alice said!"

"What did she say?" asked Sirius. He was clearly trying to get back on Frank's good side. He didn't want to stay on his bad side, especially with a right hook as powerful as that. He was still whimpering slightly at the pain. This didn't escape Frank's notice, who despite evidently not regretting punching Sirius, sort of felt bad now. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry. But you deserved it. Anyway, _episkey_!" Frank said, drawing his wand. There was another sickening crack as Sirius' nose clicked into place.

"So, anyhow. Hestia was saying how she liked that Ravenclaw, something Boot, I think it was. Yeah. Jamie Boot, I think. So then she asked Lily who she liked. She just giggled. Then she asked Alice. She replied 'Oh come on. You know that I've liked Frank forever. Why do you even bother asking anymore?'."

"Wow, Frank, that's brilliant!" James said, rather loudly.

"I know! I think it's brilliant, too!"

"What did you do, Frank?"

"Well, we had Transfiguration next. We were doing a practical today, so McGonagall didn't pay any notice when I chucked a piece of parchment over to Alice. She looked really happy when she read it."

"What had you said?"

"I just asked her out. She chucked it back with her reply. Saying yes."

"Frank, that's awesome!" Sirius cried. "I'm sorry. I never should have said that about Alice. We all know how much you like her." Frank nodded.

"Yeah, after Fred and George's prank. I don't really mind about their prank though anymore. I suppose I ought to tell them that Alice agreed to go out with me. After all, they were the ones who predicted that we'd enentually go out together. Anyway, I'm going to go and tell them." Frank began to walk away but James called him back. "Oi! Frank! Do you want us to tell Remus about this new development? Before he hears a twisted story from the rumour mill that is Hogwarts."

"No. It's OK. I told Remus about around five minutes before you two came into the common room. He left a couple of minutes before you arrived. He said, that if you two asked where he was, then to tell you that he's had to go out on an extra prefect patrol. He's had to cover for one of the Hufflepuffs."

"OK. Thanks, Frank. And congratulations!"

**LILAT**

"James, you realise what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It means that we don't have to wait until Friday for Remus' next prefect patrol. We can just try out the new spells now."

"That was precisely what I was thinking. Shall we go then?" James asked. Sirius nodded in confirmation and the two of them continued to the dormitory.

Currently Fred and George were sitting on their own beds in the dormitory. It still felt weird to them to see seven beds in the dormitory. Admittedly, it was more than slightly cramped with the two extra beds and bedside cabinets. The two of them were planning. Despite the fact that Fred and George were no longer in the era of Harry Potter, they were still planning on how to turn Weasley's Wizard Wheezes into a proper business. They couldn't just turn their back on their business. They had figured out a producing, self dispensing, owl loading machine to keep up with their orders whilst they were in the wrong decade. It had taken a fair few forays into the world of Muggle mechanics and some transfiguration and charms.

The machinery was quite ingenious. It could produce the sweets itself, providing that the correct ingredients were loaded. There was a landing space, essentially similar to a helicopter pad, for owls. Once the owls had landed, they set off an accio charm which summoned the order form. The order form was then scanned in by a Muggle scanner. Fred and George had programmed the machine to read the order forms and dispense the sweets. They had also programmed the machinery to attach the packages of sweets to the owl's leg. The owl would then, of its own will, return to its owner with their order. It was brilliant, without a doubt. The twins doubted that they could have created such a machine without either Muggle mechanics or magic.

"I've got some new product ideas. I was thinking about branching out from the sweets and into love potions. This way we should be able to produce them and advertise them as our new products before Valentine's Day. And even if we don't, then we can just use the time travel potion and introduce them."

"So, you'll work on them whilst we're here?"

"Yeah. And besides, it should be easier stealing from Slughorn's stock room than from Snape's. What with all the bleeding protective enchantments he's put up. It takes ages to work through them if I ever have to get something for the sweets or anything else."

"Right, so, if you're doing that, I guess I'll work on the accounting side of things. I suppose we're going to need the money to source out the ingredients for these love potions if they're successful. And we were talking about branching out and buying ourselves a sho-"

"What are you two talking about?" James asked, as the door to the dormitory swung open.

"What are you going to buy?" was the next question, posed by Sirius this time. George glared at the intruders. "It's none of your business."

"In fact, it's most definitely ours," Fred backed up. "Ours and ours alone."

"Well, and our investors."

"If you're not going to tell us," Sirius began snidely, "Then you can clear out of our dormitory. We need this room and we don't want anybody else in here." Fred and George grinned at each other, each knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"You mean, the rumours are true?" Fred asked.

"What rumours?" Sirius asked, peeved by the fact that the twins hadn't left the room already.

"Well, there are a couple of rumours going around Hogwarts that-" Fred began.

"It's not like we mind, or anything, we're very accepting," George interrupted.

"Well, these rumours suggest that you and James... well, that you're in a gay relationship." George spoke again before either James or Sirius could protest and say that this was false.

"I mean, we understand why you wouldn't want any... erm... viewers... if that were to be true."

"So, happy make out session. We'd best be off!" Fred shouted, grinning over his shoulder as he and George walked out of the room. Sirius and James were left standing there completely shocked.

"What... what were they on about?"

"I don't know, Padfoot... You don't think... You don't think that Hogwarts is doubting our masculinity, do you? OH DEAR SWEET MERLIN! What if Lily's only refusing to go out with me because she thinks that I'm gay! I've got to go and tell her that I'm not!" James shouted, starting to run out of the room. Sirius grabbed the back of his cloak before he could leave the dormitory however. "Prongs, not trying to be cruel or anything, but Lily refuses to go out with you because she thinks that you're stubborn, egotistical, arrogant and a toe rag. So get your ass back here, we need to try out this prank."

Sirius and James (with some effort on Sirius' behalf) sat down on one of the beds with the Marauder's Map laid out between them. They searched around for Remus' dot. He was currently on patrol with a Hufflepuff fifth year called Tim McIlrath. They smirked. It was, after all, the _perfect _time to try out this new idea of theirs.

**LILAT**

Remus sighed, and turned to Tim McIlrath. He didn't particularly know him, never having talked to him other than for a minute or less to acknowledge each other's presence during Prefect Meetings. "Look, Bell and I normally just split up and-"

"Oh. That's what me and Maddie normally do."

"So you're OK with it if we split up?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Right, well, I'll take up to the third floor."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just keep an eye out by the dungeons. I've heard some rumours that the Slytherins are planning on holding a party for that Malfoy prat. You know the one?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure no one's going down to the dungeons or is hanging around suspiciously. Hiding in dark places and whatnot." Remus grinned, and even Tim chuckled.

"OK, then. Thanks for covering for Maddie by the way."

"Well, tell her that I hope that she gets better soon."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell her." Remus nodded at the other boy before turning and heading down to the dungeons. He'd work his way down to the bottom floor first and then head back up and continue on up to the Gryffindor common room.

It was as Remus was walking along a corridor on the second floor that he was first hexed. Just a Jelly Legs Jinx. He immediately felt the effects of the curse, his legs suddenly giving way, and his entire body collapsed to the ground. His legs were still shaking, and Remus grabbed his wand from his pocket. He quickly cast the counter curse and stood up, brushing the dirt off his trousers and the back of his cloak. "Sometimes I _really hate _the fact that everyone seems to hate Prefects," he muttered darkly under his breath.

The next incident was whilst Remus was wandering around the corridors by the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Suddenly Remus could no longer see anything. He was surrounded in darkness. He waved his hand about twenty centimetres from his face. He still couldn't see them. He brought them closer and closer, discovering that he still couldn't see them. His hand suddenly crashed into something hard and hollow, or so it sounded. "You've got to be kidding," he whispered, his voice echoing off the casing around his head. Remus was familiar with this particular curse and happened to know that he himself did not know the counter curse to this particular jinx. Melofors, if he remembered correctly. Yes, that was what it was called. The last time he had come into contact with this, the curse had gradually worn away, the pumpkin shattering after a while.

However, that had taken a fair while and Remus doubted that he had such a long time. It wouldn't do well to try to explain to someone else, especially Tim or another prefect. Instead, cogs started turning inside Remus' head (theoretically, of course. It sounds quite painful if it was literally). The pumpkin had shattered. Perhaps... Remus sighed. _'I guess I'll just have to hang up my pride for a minute,' _he thought.

Remus knew that he was in a corridor which was about two metres wide. He wandered backwards, attempting to find a wall. Having done that he pressed his hands flat against it and started to run at full speed. Directly. Into. The. Other. Wall. There was a loud bang and Remus collapsed to the floor. He felt around only to discover that the pumpkin was still there. He stood, and repeated his action. Running into the other wall this time. Another loud bang and Remus collapsed again. It still hadn't worked. Once more. Remus charged. Head stuck out at an odd angle to ensure that the pumpkin took the worst damage. Suddenly, he was covered in pumpkin pulp.

It seemed to be a turning point for Remus. He suddenly seemed to realise. But it was a stupid thought. After all, it was physically impossible. Maybe he'd just banged his head too many times when he was trying to get rid of the pumpkin. But... It was highly probable... Which left only one question to be asked:

How the hell had Padfoot and Prongs managed to prank him when they were still up in their dormitory?

**Author's note: **I was writing this at the same time as watching AVPS and do you realise how weird it was to write the sentence: "Honestly, Remus. What happened to no swearing?" when I'm watching Remus swear so much and as a teacher, no less! *le gasp*

And is it just me or are these chapters getting longer and longer? I had a plan for this chapter- eight points to cover. I already had 4,000 words and I hadn't even reached point two! That's why I decided to end this chapter where I did.

Also, I'm really interested to hear about your possible theories for what's going to happen in the next chapter. Just want to see if anyone can guess. XD

Anyhow, THANK YOU! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

P.S. If anyone here has facebook, then you should definitely like these two pages:

Snape: because you're worth it

A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely- Sirius

And if you're feeling really generous...

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauder's Map

And just to clear that up- that is NOT shameless self promotion. They're my friends pages.


	17. Chapter 17

"I was thinking, Fred," George began.

"Should I take cover?" George glared before continuing.

"I've detected a possible flaw in our plans. A rather _large _flaw. A flaw that could possibly, and it is most likely to, endanger our plans, _and _the future."

"A flaw? That big? And we didn't notice it?"

"Far too obvious. We never would have thought of it. Not until we arrived here at the very least."

"So what is this major flaw, then?"

"The thing is... I don't know if our major flaw is actually a flaw at all. It all depends on the time streams and the signals between the two eras and all that complicated stuff! It all depends on whether this time travel, works like a time turner."

"In what way does it depend?"

"It all depends on whether two things can exist at once in the same year."

"And can they?" Fred asked.  
"I don't know. I think that it's probable. It's why we need to, take care of the situation," George said, menacingly, cracking his knuckles, "Now."

_Lost in Love and Time_

Night had once again fallen in Scotland, the home of men in skirts (although if you ask if they're wearing skirts, they _will _reply rather angrily that, no, they are not wearing skirts, they are wearing kilts), snow and free Muggle university (providing that you have lived there for three or more years). In other words, night had fallen once again over Hogwarts.

"George, do we _have _to be so dramatic?" Fred whisper shouted.

"But, Fred," George whined, "It wouldn't be as fun otherwise. It wouldn't be as... _us_." Fred raised a crimson eyebrow sceptically. "As 'us'? What?"

"You know what I mean. Stop trying to make me explain, just because you know I can't."

"But I _don't_ understand what you mean," Fred said, innocently.

"I mean that it wouldn't be as..." George trailed off, lost for words. "It wouldn't be as spectacular. It wouldn't be as though it was us who stole it."

"Isn't that the point? We don't want them to know that it was us who stole it."

"It's not like they're going to know that it was us. And either way, this just makes it all the more fun for us."

"But surely the balaclavas are a _bit _much."

"Nope! Now come on!"

_Lost in Love and Time_

Fred and George were dressed head to toe in black. Black shoes, black socks, black trousers, black t-shirts and black balaclavas. Whilst some may have been happier without at least the balaclavas, Fred and George found them to be rather necessary, firstly to maintain their air of theatricality and secondly, to disguise their bright red hair (which may have easily given away their identities if they were seen).

They were currently tip toeing up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Fred wasn't certain as to quite why they were tip toeing up the steps when they themselves lived in that dormitory, but George had demanded it and Fred hadn't been bothered to argue the point with him. When they reached the top of the (surprisingly long) flight of steps, George, who had been leading the way, reached his wand from where it was securely tucked into his trouser pocket. He looked briefly around him, casting furtive glances that would have looked remarkably shading to anyone watching (not that anyone was), and whispered "Alohomora". There was a soft click (for some unknown reason) as the already unlocked door unlocked itself.

The twins crept forwards through the door, shutting it carefully behind them without a sound. "Where do you think they keep it?" George asked, as close to silently as was possible.

"I'd guess in one of their bedside cabinets," Fred replied, just as quietly. "I'd guess either James' or Sirius'".

"You check James' and I'll check Sirius'," George said, leaving no room for argument (although he couldn't understand _why _Fred would argue with that. But you never knew, considering their history of arguing with each other just for the fun of it).

Nearly half an hour later, Fred and George were crouched down by the bedside cabinets, with all of James' and Sirius' belongings scattered around them messily on the floor. They were beginning to look a little annoyed, most likely because their search so far had been entirely fruitless. All that they had succeeded in doing was messing up their room. Fred sighed exasperatedly as he began to throw James' things back into the bedside cabinet. "You didn't happen to find it either, did you?" he asked as he continued to put the things back. George shook his head as he, too, started to put Sirius' things back.

Another few minutes later and Fred and George had migrated away from Sirius' and James' bedside cabinets. They were now standing in the middle of the room, fervently discussing other possibilities of where it might be.

"It might be under their bed," Fred suggested.

"It might be, but have you seen that mess? It'll take us months to sort through all of that and we need to find it _tonight_."

"Well, we need to find it."

"So you want us to start searching manually."

"I never said that, did I?" George said.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Actually, I do," George replied, feeling more than a little smug. "Are you or are you not a wizard? There does so happen to exist a useful little spell, most commonly known as 'Accio'."

"Honestly, no need to be so smug about it, you git," came Fred's sharp reply.

"Oh there is," George whispered before casting a simple Accio spell. A second later and the Marauder's Map was clutched in his hand.

"So explain to me _why _we needed to hide the Marauder's Map?" Fred asked, after seeing the map held in George's hand. "Do you remember when we first 'came to visit'?" Fred nodded. "And you remember that we weren't _entirely _truthful about our names?" Fred nodded again. "And you know as well as I or the Marauders do that the Marauder's Map _does not lie._" Fred's mouth formed an 'o' as he realised exactly _why _George had insisted that they steal the Marauder's Map.

_Lost in Love and Time_

"Paddie," James began, ignoring Sirius' glare because of the nickname, "Have you seen the Marauder's Map?"

"It was under Remus' bed, with his 'secret'," Sirius put air quotes around the word, "stash of chocolate for his time of the month. You know the one that he thinks none of us know about."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn certain, yeah."

"Truly?"

"Yes, Prongs," Sirius said, his voice clearly showing that he was annoyed.

"Really? Because it's not under here."

"Maybe Remus or Pete took it with them."

"Why? Where did they go?"

"Remus said that they were going to the library. I think Pete wanted some help with the transfiguration homework."

"So you're seriously- excuse the pun. We all know that you're Sirius. But anyway, you're seriously saying that Remus and Pete took the map with them to the library." Sirius shrugged.

"I think, Sirius, that this requires something that is totally unnatural and should never happen or be publicised. I think it requires a trip to the library."

A/N: I know, this is really short! It's only 1,210 words but it was an OK-ish place to cut the chapter off and I really wanted to post something. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long but I've had a lot of work recently. And bad writer's block. I started this chapter twelve times(!) before I actually got this far… But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (and you know that they say that the longer you don't have something, the more you love it… Except it's phrased _far _more eloquently than that. If anyone can think of what the original saying is, tell me in a review please! The fact that I can't think of it is annoying me now!) and I hope you review! XD


	18. Chapter 18

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, his voice carrying through the library to Remus and Peter, disturbing them and many others. "Shouldn't you two be out pranking? You're disgracing the name of the Marauders!" he continued to shout, ignoring the glares that many students who were attempting to work shot at him. Peter looked up at this comment. "I need to do this Transfiguration essay, so nope, no pranking for me," he said, determinedly.

"Aw, come on, Pete. You're ruining all our fun," James said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to have to face an angry McGonagall on a Monday morning. And neither do you, that's why you've already done yours. It's not my fault I suck at Transfiguration so it takes me ages to do a single essay."

"Anyway, what do you want?" Remus asked, interrupting Wormtail's rant before he reached the self-pitying stage. "We wanted to know if you'd seen the map?" Padfoot asked. "James said it was under your bed with your sta-" James nudged Sirius in the ribs, painfully, in order to shut him up. No need to inform Remus that they knew where he kept an extra stash of chocolate. Remus sighed, having noticed both what Sirius had been about to say and James elbowing him in the ribs.

"You know where my stash of chocolate is, don't you?" It wasn't a question, more a statement that needed confirming. Sirius and James nodded meekly; they knew exactly how protective Remus was about his chocolate. And how long he could a grudge. "I'm going to have to move it. _Again. _I can't trust you with the chocolate since you ate it all last time you found it. You haven't it eaten it this time, _have you_?" There was a warning tone in his voice that made both Padfoot and Prongs shake their heads meekly, once more.

"Anyhow," Moony said, the word turning into one great sigh. "The map? Last time I saw it, it was under my bed with the apparently not so secret stash of chocolate."

"Hmmm… Well, it definitely wasn't there when we checked. And when we checked the next time. And the time after that," Prongs said. Sirius, having deduced that the map was gone, growled in much the same way that he might in his Animagus form. "It was _them_."

"Them?" Peter asked.

"Yes. _Them. _Those two _idiots._"

"Sirius, you aren't seriously- no pun intended- suggesting that Fred and George stole the map?"  
"Yes, I _am _Siriusly- pun intended- suggesting that those two _evil_ twins stole _our _map."

"Sirius, you're delusional," James said. "You're just holding a grudge because you got all annoyed when they pranked you. You need to realise that not everything bad that happens in this world is their fault."

"No, not _everything _is. I mean, the birth of Snivellus wasn't their fault. Or at least I bloody well hope it wasn't," he said, shuddering a little- okay, a lot- at the thought. "But I know that _this _was. Call it a gut instinct."

"If it's a gut instinct of _yours_, then I'm even less convinced. Remember that time when you had a gut instinct that we were all going to die at the end of sixth year courtesy of your parents. And yet, we're all still alive now. Honestly, Padfoot, sometimes I swear that you're as mad as Trelawney."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Just because my gut instincts can be a bit off!" Sirius protested, looking indignant.

"Padfoot, you're gut instinct can be _very far _off. So I think we should all learn from past experiences and deduce that _no,_ Fred and George did _not _steal the map."

_ . .Time_

"Fred, I had an idea. For our next prank."

"Wait, I thought that us stealing their map was our prank."

"That was more us covering our tracks so our plan didn't fail."

"So we haven't _actually _pranked them?"

"Nope and I have _the perfect _idea."

"What?"

"You can do a pretty damn good illusion charm, right?"

"You know I can. What do we need it for?"

"You'll see. You will _definitely _see. In fact, I think the rest of the school will see."

"What?" Fred repeated.

"Well, let's just put it this way. This is the prank to _end all pranks._"

_ . .Time_

No one could say that Hogwarts was boring. The classes were far more interesting than any Muggle class and there were always interesting rumours travelling around the school. Rumours that were always going to keep people interested in the general day to day lives of other Hogwarts students. There was never a lack of rumours on the rumour mill and there was almost certainly never going to be, especially not while the Marauders were still at school. And it was considerably more unlikely whilst Fred and George were at Hogwarts with them. And even less likely what with their master plan.

The two of them were stood in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. The Marauders and almost all of the other Gryffindors, from first years to seventh years, had already gone down to dinner. "Alright?" George asked.  
"Yep! I'm ready!" Fred said, nodding enthusiastically. He started to look slightly more cautious as he spoke again. "George, you have got the illusion charm perfect, haven't you? You know it and can actually do it right?"  
"Of course, Fred! This wouldn't work if I didn't know it perfectly!" He paused. "But just show me the spell movement and the incantation again?" Fred looked decidedly more worried.

"Are you sure _you're _ready? It's starting to sound like I might have to go to the hospital wing in a minute. You're definitely sure that you know the spell?"  
"Of course I know the spell! Just show it to me again. I just want to be on the safe side, which isn't somewhere I normally like to be but as your safety hangs in the balance I thought I'd be a little more cautious."  
"So you're only doing this because you want to make sure that I don't have to go to the hospital wing?"  
"Yep."  
"Fine!"

_ . .Time_

"Hey Prongs," Padfoot whispered across the Gryffindor table.

"What?"

"Look at that girl." Sirius turned his head slightly to get a better look at her as did James, and Remus and Peter and Frank. "Don't all look at her at the same time!" Padfoot whispered angrily. Quickly Remus', Peter's and Frank's head snapped forwards again. "Thank you," he said, sarcastically.

"Who is she?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. That's what I was going to ask. Have any of you ever seen her before?" The other four answered him by shaking their heads. "Perfect," Sirius said, as he rested his hands on the table and began to push himself into a standing position. Remus sighed and looked as though he wanted to kill his friend. "Please, please, _please_ tell me that you are not going to do what I think that you're about to do?" Sirius looked confused.

"What do you mean, Moony?"

"Please tell me that you're not going over there."

"Why Moony, live a little. That's _exactly _what I'm going to do!"

Sirius mussed his hair a little and loosened his tie as he walked over to the new girl. He breathed quickly into his hand to check that his breath didn't smell. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd finally found a new girl that he hadn't snogged or made out with or anything like that. But that was about to change. Knowing him it wouldn't take too long for all that to change. One five minute conversation and they'd be in a broom closet before she even realised that she was snogging the infamous Sirius Black.

Sirius had to say, as far as girls went, she was very beautiful. Of course, beautiful wasn't the word Sirius would use. The word that he'd use almost certainly began with an s, ended with a y, had an ex in the middle and was two syllables long. She was, from a first glance, around 5'10'' with impossibly long legs and a slim waist. Although knowing his crude comments, Sirius also probably had something to say with the general intention of praising her upper torso.

_ . .Time_

"Oi! George! He's coming! Get rid of the illusion in five, four, three, two, one!"

_ . .Time_

James looked around in confusion. He'd blinked and the girl had suddenly gone. Perhaps he had been hallucinating. Instead, only a few paces from where she stood, was one of the twins, either Fred or George, with whom he shared a dorm. The ginger haired twin, whichever one of them it was, looked slightly confused and looked around as though trying to figure out where he was. James couldn't tell why. How on earth did you get confused about where you were when you were stood at the centre of the Great Hall? Maybe he was looking for his twin. They always seemed to be together, but they weren't now. That was a reasonable explanation. But still, where had the girl gone?

_ . .Time_

Sirius continued to walk up to the girl. She was looking around, a little confused and a little lost. He almost felt sorry for her. It was always difficult going to a new school. Especially if you didn't make friends as easily as him. Maybe he should just skip the conversation, to prevent any awkwardness. Otherwise she might mistake him for a prefect who wanted to welcome her to the school and show her around or some rubbish like that. Maybe he could just skip that bit. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

_ . .Time_

"I wonder why Sirius is going to talk to George, or is it Fred?" Remus said. Sirius was striding purposefully towards him.

"Maybe he's finally forgiven them. Gotten over the fact that he insists that it was one of them who stole the map," Peter said.

"That would be good. We might not live in a warzone then," Remus began. "It looks promising. He looks like he's going to talk to him and he doesn't look pissed off and-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DEAR SWEET MERLIN'S BEARD?"

_ . .Time_

"Did you hear?" One fifth year Ravenclaw asked a Hufflepuff friend.

"What? What happened?"

"Sirius kissed one of the Williamson's twins!"

"WHAT? I'll kill that ginger prat! How did he manage to make Sirius Black kiss him?"

"It was nothing like that. He was just standing there and Sirius walked up to him, grabbed him around the waist and kissed him. Williamson didn't have a choice in the matter. Sirius wouldn't let go of him. He just kept kissing him."  
"Wait, it wasn't like a small kiss?"

"Nope! The exact opposite! It was full frontal snogging. Williamson looked like he wanted to throw up. I feel awful for him."

"Full. Frontal. Snogging? Does this mean that Sirius is gay?"

"It explains everything though, doesn't it? It explains why he's had so many girlfriends but ditched them all almost immediately. He's trying to cover up the fact that he's gay but he can't stay in a relationship because he's not interested."

"I can't believe Sirius Black is gay!"

_ . .Time_

Sirius was fuming. "I'm going to kill them," he practically shouted.

"Come on," James began. "It was funny. Hysterical actually."

"It was not funny. Everyone thinks I'm _gay_. How am I going to pull now? No girl is going to want to be seen with me!"

"Get over it. It'll blow over soon anyway."

"It will not just blow over soon anyway!"

"But it was funny! Everyone will be able to see the funny side of it."

"BUT THEY'LL THINK I'M GAY!"

"But it was funny! How many times must I tell you? Just admit it. It was a good prank. And an amazing idea. And the charms must have been amazing too if everyone else could see it was him but you still saw a girl."

"Fine. It was a good prank. But. Everyone. Thinks. I'm. Gay."

"Padfoot! Just concede! It was an amazing prank so _now _can we stop with the stupid arguing! With them as well!" Remus interjected, incredibly annoyed.

"Yeah, can't we all just be friends?" Peter asked.

"Fine. Once I've killed them because now everyone thinks I'm gay, then we can be friends. I mean, it was a good prank after all."

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has spent so long in the making! I had exams, family issues, personal issues and just about everything else that could go wrong. And then I had this amazing idea that was REALLY difficult to explain. So I'm sorry if it didn't turn out well. But hopefully it made sense? I don't know. I couldn't even find anyone to proof read it for me! So sorry if it's a fail and sorry for it being cut up into so many sections, it just needed to be for it to make **_**any**_**sense whatsoever! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! **

**P.S. Thanks for all the other reviews and for being so patient whilst waiting for the chapter! I love you all! **


End file.
